Jeu de Dupes
by Zephineange
Summary: Infiltré auprès d'un des plus grands pontes de la mafia russe, Alex est chargé d'une dangereuse et mystérieuse mission. Mais derrière la façade de l'hôtel particulier où il s'est introduit se trament des desseins dont il ignore l'exacte teneur, et sa tâche pourrait bien s'avérer beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu...
1. Infiltrés

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une histoire sur laquelle je planche depuis près de six mois et que je considère comme ma première fic à chapitres "construite", c'est-à-dire pas seulement une succession de one-shots relativement indépendants. (sans compter la première fic que j'ai postée sur ce site et que je préfère généralement oublier ^^') Bref, comme c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de choses, je voulais m'assurer d'avoir fini mon histoire avant de commencer à la poster, afin d'éviter incohérences et autres faux raccords. ;-) Je peux donc affirmer, cette fois réellement (les malheureux lecteurs de MusiQ comprendront), que je posterai un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. Je ne dévoile pas le nombre total de chapitres, je vous laisse la surprise. ;-)

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et que je n'aurais pas trahi à vos yeux l'esprit de la série, ce qui m'attristerait beaucoup...

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages principaux et leur histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont au merveilleux Anthony Horowitz, que je remercie du fond du coeur pour sa formidable série. Par contre, le méchant est à moi (sinon ce n'est pas drôle).

 **Remerciements :** Merci beaucoup à fidjet et à Gentiane94 qui m'ont soutenue dans mon projet et qui ont relu mon pavé avec un regard acéré mais bienfaisant. Coeur sur vous.

 **Avertissement :** On ne se refait pas, cette histoire concernera principalement le couple Alex/Yassen, ceux qui ne l'apprécient pas sont les bienvenus tout de même, mais je préfère vous prévenir avant. ;-) De plus, cette fic aura une tonalité assez sombre, et certaines scènes pourraient choquer les sensibilités. Je préviendrais en début de chapitre, mais je préfère mettre les choses au clair dès le début. ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre et que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Infiltrés

À près de vingt-deux heures, Yassen se tenait dans une rue déserte du centre de Saint-Pétersbourg, devant la façade d'un hôtel particulier similaire à tous les autres du quartier. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau d'hiver, il s'avança lentement vers l'entrée. Il montra une carte au garde qui se tenait devant les portes battantes, et celui-ci s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Une fois dans le hall, l'assassin regarda à peine le grand escalier qui lui faisait face et bifurqua vers une porte plus petite, qui se fondait dans les moulures du mur. Il descendit les marches disposées en colimaçon qui se dissimulaient derrière et franchit une autre porte. Il pénétra dans une salle sombre beaucoup plus chauffée et beaucoup plus petite, à l'opposé de la grandeur des salles des niveaux supérieurs.

Après avoir déposé son manteau au vestiaire, Yassen traversa le sas d'entrée et fut aussitôt assailli par une forte odeur, mélange de sueur et de parfum, et par le bruit assourdissant des basses. Depuis la passerelle qui faisait le tour de la salle située légèrement en contrebas, il regarda la masse de corps qui s'agitait au son de ce qu'il ne se résoudrait jamais à appeler de la musique. À la vue de plusieurs hommes à la posture rigide et peu naturelle disséminés dans tous les coins, il sourit légèrement. Il ne faisait nul doute à un observateur attentif que quelqu'un d'important était présent ce soir. Dédaignant la piste de danse, où s'agglutinaient la plupart des fêtards, il scruta attentivement les banquettes qui se trouvaient autour.

Face à lui, de l'autre côté du club, l'une des banquettes en demi-cercle était occupée par deux hommes, visiblement pris dans une conversation enflammée. L'homme de droite, chauve et bedonnant, était penché en avant, et semblait expliquer quelque chose en agitant vivement ses mains. Même de là où il était, Yassen pouvait voir qu'il transpirait abondamment. L'autre homme, assis au milieu de la banquette, avait les jambes croisées nonchalamment, une main sur le dossier tandis que l'autre tenait un cigare dont la fumée épaisse l'entourait comme un halo sinistre. Tout dans sa posture indiquait l'assurance, à commencer par ce cigare qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir fumer dans un lieu public, et même sans les quatre hommes se tenant presque au garde-à-vous autour de la table, Yassen n'aurait pas eu de mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Serguei Kaplov. Un des plus grands pontes de la mafia russe, quoique le plus discret. Il avait su tisser sa toile avec une habileté qui lui permettait encore de sortir au grand jour. Au-delà du pouvoir qu'il détenait entre ses mains, l'homme lui-même était de surcroît extrêmement dangereux. Yassen se souvenait l'avoir vu dans la base de formation de Scorpia, lorsqu'il ne disposait pas encore d'une grande influence. C'était lui qui avait tué le précédent chef de la branche qu'il dirigeait actuellement depuis près de dix ans. D'après ce que l'assassin pouvait voir depuis son poste d'observation, l'homme qui allait bientôt avoir cinquante ans n'avait rien perdu de sa force physique ni de son charisme. Même à distance, il exsudait un magnétisme presque animal, bien que policé.

Yassen descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la partie inférieure, et se dirigea vers le bar, du côté gauche de la salle. Il veilla à choisir un tabouret qui lui permettait d'avoir une bonne vue de la table de Kaplov, et commanda une vodka qu'il coupa d'une cuillère d'eau, plus pour se donner une contenance que par réelle envie de boire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le mafieux décroiser lentement les jambes et se pencher pour écraser presque délicatement son cigare dans le cendrier posé en face de lui. Il en profita pour prendre le verre qui se trouvait juste à côté, avant de se rasseoir contre le dossier en portant à ses lèvres ce qui était apparemment un grand whisky, si on en croyait la bouteille qui se trouvait aussi sur la table. De sa main libre, il fit un signe à l'un des gardes qui vint empoigner l'homme avec lequel il discutait par le bras. Celui-ci perdit toute contenance et commença à supplier.

Grossière erreur. Le cri qu'il poussa attira l'attention de certaines personnes autour de la table, et le regard de Kaplov se durcit. L'homme ne passerait pas la nuit, c'était certain. Pour donner le change, Yassen prit une gorgée de sa vodka, savourant l'alcool sur sa langue avant de l'avaler, appréciant la chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine. Laissé seul, le mafieux fixa son regard sur la piste de danse, et il sourit légèrement alors qu'il portait de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. D'un geste souple, Yassen pivota sur son siège et s'adossa au bar pour voir ce qui avait attiré le regard de Kaplov. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Au milieu des corps qui bougeaient presque frénétiquement, son regard avait été attiré par un jeune homme blond portant un jean et un T-Shirt noir qui laissaient relativement peu de place à l'imagination. Situé sur le bord de la piste, il était directement dans le champ de vision du mafieux qui visiblement profitait du spectacle. Le jeune homme qui dansait les yeux fermés comme pour mieux ressentir le rythme des basses les ouvrit lentement, croisant presque immédiatement le regard de Yassen. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt imperceptible avant d'offrir à l'assassin un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin, qui provoqua chez l'autre un soupir amusé.

Il n'avait pas vu Alex depuis près de trois mois, mais n'était pas vraiment surpris de tomber sur lui au milieu d'une boîte de nuit branchée de Saint-Pétersbourg. Voyant que le blond pivotait lentement pour se trouver face à Kaplov, ses mouvements se faisant de plus en plus sensuels, Yassen constata rapidement qu'il devait sans doute accompagner le ponte de la mafia. Au vu du regard féral de ce dernier, l'assassin n'avait que peu de doute quant à la réussite du plan du jeune homme. Il constata néanmoins avec un nouveau sourire qu'Alex avait veillé à ce que son dos et son postérieur restent parfaitement dans son champ de vision. Ce qu'il appréciait grandement.

« Je voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, commença une voix rauque, mais si j'étais toi je laisserais pas trop traîner mon regard de ce côté là. »

Yassen se retourna et avisa le barman qui était en train d'essuyer un verre, visiblement peu soucieux de venir en aide à ses collègues débordés à l'autre bout du comptoir. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur en attrapant de nouveau son verre.

« Le gamin là, continua l'homme en désignant Alex d'un signe de tête, c'est chasse gardée du boss et il n'aime pas tellement partager. Le dernier type qui a essayé de l'approcher a fini dans une benne à ordure. Et entre nous, je ne pense pas que ça en valait la peine. »

Yassen n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation, mais il répondit tout de même sur le même ton :

« Merci du conseil, mais les minets attirés par le pouvoir et par l'argent ne sont pas vraiment mon genre. »

Il n'avait pas menti, même s'il n'aurait pas pu trouver une définition plus éloignée de ce qu'était Alex, et le barman approuva avec un reniflement de dédain, avant d'aller servir un autre client. Yassen pivota de nouveau pour faire face à la piste, et constata que le jeune espion l'avait quittée et se dirigeait d'un pas presque félin vers Kaplov. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux dans un mouvement souple, et le mafieux posa aussitôt une main possessive sur ses reins tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement son cou tandis qu'il l'embrassait. De loin, il semblait vouloir lui dévorer littéralement la bouche.

Yassen finit son verre d'une traite, et se leva. Il contourna la piste d'un pas nonchalant et zigzagua entre les banquettes, en veillant à passer suffisamment loin derrière celle de Kaplov pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses gardes du corps, avant de sortir par la porte qui menait aux toilettes. Les murs du couloir dans lequel il entra vibraient sous l'effet des basses, mais moins que dans certaines boîtes où il avait pu mettre les pieds et où l'isolation sonore avait été beaucoup moins efficace.

L'assassin esquiva agilement deux jeunes femmes qui passaient en riant au milieu du couloir, sans doute légèrement ivres, et il entra dans les toilettes des hommes. Il prêta peu d'attention au couple qui s'embrassait dans une des cabines, et qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que la porte était ouverte, et se dirigea directement vers les urinoirs. Il était en train de se laver les mains, lorsque Alex entra à son tour dans la pièce. Bien conscients du fait que des caméras de sécurité étaient sans doute dissimulées partout dans la pièce, le jeune homme ne fit aucun mouvement vers Yassen qui se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo en fermant les yeux pour gagner du temps. Après avoir fini, Alex vint à son tour se laver les mains, jetant à peine un regard à l'assassin qui secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce, le jeune homme légèrement en tête. Le couloir était vide et avant d'emprunter l'escalier qui remontait vers la salle principale, ce dernier bifurqua rapidement dans une coursive étroite qui menait sans doute à une autre cave. En un instant, il avait attiré Yassen à lui et l'embrassait à perdre haleine, les deux mains agrippées au col de sa chemise. L'assassin appuya une main sur le mur pour garder l'équilibre et passa l'autre sous la cuisse du plus jeune qui enroula aussitôt sa jambe autour de sa taille et entoura son cou de ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alex recula un peu la tête, haletant.

« On est dans un angle mort mais on va trouver ça bizarre si je ne ressors pas sur la caméra de l'autre côté, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai attiré dans un coin sombre, fit remarquer Yassen sur un ton sous lequel perçait l'amusement.

\- Tu m'as manqué », se contenta de répondre Alex en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'assassin reprit ses lèvres en souriant légèrement. Il avait toujours apprécié la franchise du jeune homme, qui lui ouvrait son cœur comme il lui aurait lancé un défi, sans honte ni pudeur. Alex s'interrompit de nouveau, et reposa lentement sa jambe sur le sol.

« Si je n'y retourne pas, Serguei va se poser des questions, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait transparaître son ennui.

\- Serguei ? Tu n'as pas tardé à te trouver un autre Russe dis-moi, rétorqua Yassen en se détachant de lui et en laissant son regard dériver vers le suçon violacé qu'il avait dans le cou.

\- Tu vas me faire maintenant le coup de la jalousie ? rit légèrement Alex. Et moi qui m'apprêtais à te donner un rendez-vous galant, ajouta-t-il faussement boudeur.

\- Et compromettre ta couverture ? demanda l'assassin en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me convier à ses « réunions », ironisa le jeune homme en mimant des guillemets, mais je sais qu'il en a une demain matin, en dehors de la ville. Je devrais réussir à m'esquiver. Tu loges dans quel hôtel ?

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, répondit le Russe avec un air énigmatique. Mais tu ferais bien de remonter rapidement, David, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en reculant vers l'escalier.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu connais mon alias ? » s'exclama le jeune espion en le suivant à son tour sur les marches.

Sa question resta sans réponse, et il demeura un instant immobile. Le silence relatif fut brisé lorsque l'assassin ouvrit la porte en haut des escaliers, et il se força à reprendre ses esprits avant de retourner auprès de Kaplov. Installé à moitié sur les genoux de l'homme et sur la banquette, tâchant d'oublier la main brûlante de Yassen sur sa cuisse et les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés quelques minutes auparavant, il le chercha néanmoins du regard. Mais dans la salle obscure, celui-ci était invisible.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être assuré que le jeune homme rejoignait bien sa chambre dans l'hôtel particulier où il résidait, Kaplov décrocha son téléphone et composa de mémoire un numéro en veillant à masquer le sien.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il dès que son correspondant eut décroché.

\- Il a refusé, répondit une voix légèrement plus grave.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kaplov. Il est pourtant resté longtemps dans l'angle mort.

\- Il s'est montré méfiant, il a tenté d'en savoir plus.

\- Méfiant ? répéta le mafieux avec un sourire en coin. Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas réussi à donner totalement le change à un jeune homme de vingt ans n'ayant supposément aucune expérience de notre monde ?

\- Il se pourrait qu'il cache quelque chose, répondit la voix d'un ton neutre.

\- Je compte sur vous pour me le dire, asséna Kaplov, et pour me faire un rapport circonstancié de chacun de ses faits et gestes. C'est pour cela que je vous ai engagé après tout.

\- Quelle explication dois-je lui fournir s'il me voit ? demanda l'autre. Il risque d'être surpris d'être de nouveau face à moi.

\- Vous trouverez bien, dit le mafieux pressé d'en finir avec l'appel. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre à être discret ou à mentir. Vous êtes sur place ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je vous veux dans mon bureau demain à quatorze heures », conclut Kaplov, coupant la communication sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avec un air satisfait. Il avait trop d'influence dans son milieu pour faire confiance au premier jeune Anglais venu, aussi séduisant soit-il. Le détective qu'il avait engagé ayant mystérieusement disparu quelques jours après avoir commencé sa mission pour être retrouvé noyé dans la Néva, il avait décidé d'engager quelqu'un qui ne risquerait pas d'être éliminé aussi facilement.

Eh puis, dans le cas où il apprendrait que son amant n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, il aurait de toute façon à mettre fin à leur relation de manière relativement...radicale. Kaplov aimait la simplicité et l'efficacité, qu'espionnage et élimination se fassent aussi rapidement que discrètement. Qui d'autre qu'un assassin pourrait remplir au mieux ces deux tâches ?

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me le dire si c'est le cas, ou pour me faire une remarque si quelque chose vous a gêné. Tant que le message reste poli, je prends tous les commentaires. ;-)

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Dans l'angle mort

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Pas d'avertissement particulier ici, j'espère juste que le chapitre vous plaira. ;-)

 **Remerciements :** Un grand merci à Gentiane94 et à fidjet pour la relecture. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Dans l'angle mort**

Songeur, Alex regardait la rue depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, au premier étage d'un hôtel particulier de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, et la pièce était simplement éclairée par la lueur jaunâtre des lampadaires. Accomplir sa mission s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait fallu un mois pour évincer la précédente maîtresse de Kaplov, Vassilissa Petrovna, qui avait été un modèle de vertu si l'on considérait que vivre avec un ponte de la mafia permettait de l'être. Lassé des hésitations d'Alex à faire quoi que ce soit qui la compromette et qui la conduise très probablement à sa mort, le MI6 avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait rapidement orchestré une machination. Persuadé que sa maîtresse l'avait trompé, Kaplov l'avait fait disparaître, et Alex s'en était terriblement voulu.

Il avait fini par se ressaisir, et avait fait entrer en jeu David Johnson, son alias. La mort de Vassilissa avait provoqué comme un appel d'air autour de Kaplov, qui s'était retrouvé entouré d'imbéciles attirés par le pouvoir dès qu'il posait un pied dans une boîte. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, Alex n'avait pas eu tellement de mal à s'imposer. Sans doute parce que malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir l'air totalement idiot, et que le mafieux avait dû sentir inconsciemment l'attrait presque malsain qu'il avait pour le danger. Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Kaplov l'avait arraché à sa fausse vie d'étudiant Erasmus, pour l'installer auprès de lui, et pour l'instant il n'avait pas réussi à apercevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une activité illégale. La mission que lui avait confiée le MI6 étant de surcroît très précise, ils n'étaient pas intéressés par n'importe quel document, il lui faudrait avoir un pied solide dans le bureau du mafieux pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement en entendant frapper. D'un mouvement vif, il se dissimula dans l'ombre avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et une figure se dessina brièvement en contre-jour. Celle-ci s'arrêta un instant pour allumer la lumière avant de refermer lentement la porte. Réalisant de qui il s'agissait, Alex se retînt de crier « Yassen ! » et tâcha de ne pas paraître trop surpris, parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il devait y avoir des micros et des caméras dissimulés dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il sèchement à la place.

\- Le boss m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi, répondit l'autre. Et je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas besoin de caméras ni de micros pour parvenir à mes fins alors j'ai fait un petit détour par la salle de surveillance avant de venir ici, conclut-il en souriant.

\- Idiot, souffla Alex en se détendant immédiatement. Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu dans ta chambre sans prendre le temps d'invalider les caméras ? dit Yassen, faussement choqué. D'ailleurs, tu m'as bien aidé en restant planté devant ta fenêtre pendant dix minutes, j'ai pu programmer une boucle. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à avoir l'air suspect, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

\- Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça, répliqua Alex en haussant les épaules, je dirais qu'on en a encore pour une vingtaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne vérifier en collant son oreille à la porte. Les micros ?

\- Boucle aussi.

\- Et tu n'as rencontré personne pendant que tu faisais tes petites modifications ? demanda Alex en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

\- C'était mon tour de garde et mon binôme a eu à point nommé une envie très pressante, répondit Yassen avec un léger sourire, avant de se placer juste devant le blond qui avait croisé les bras.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Par une heureuse coïncidence, commença l'autre homme en entourant Alex de ses bras, il s'avère que Serguei Kaplov cherchait à engager un assassin pour espionner, et éventuellement éliminer, son amant dont il souhaitait s'assurer de la fidélité. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans la boîte ce soir et m'a demandé de lui tendre un piège. Tu peux imaginer je crois ma surprise en constatant que le-dit amant ne m'était pas tout à fait inconnu.

\- Tu veux dire que si je n'avais pas sauté sur toi dans cette coursive c'est toi qui m'aurais fait des avances ? dit l'espion avec un sourire en coin.

\- Serguei voulait voir si dans un environnement où tu te sentirais relativement en sécurité tu aurais pu le tromper, acquiesça Yassen. Il m'a appelé il y a une heure pour avoir la réponse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? souffla Alex en passant ses bras autour du coup du Russe.  
\- Que tu n'étais pas intéressé mais que tu semblais un peu trop curieux pour un étudiant, répondit sérieusement l'assassin. Nous sommes restés trop longtemps dans l'angle mort, ça lui paraissait louche.

\- Il faudra que je fasse attention à ce que je dis alors, murmura pensivement le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, il va sans doute me poser des questions. »

Yassen ne répondit rien, mais remonta une de ses mains vers le visage de l'autre, et passa son pouce sur son front pour en effacer les rides d'inquiétude qui s'y trouvaient. Alex fixa son regard dans le sien et sourit légèrement, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Le Russe avait glissé sa deuxième main derrière sa nuque, jouant avec les cheveux courts, pendant qu'il caressait lentement sa joue de l'autre. Le baiser était doux, languide, à l'opposé de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt, dans le couloir sombre de la boîte de nuit. Après quelques instants, ils s'interrompirent, leurs respirations se mêlant, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, souffla Yassen.

\- Pourtant, répliqua Alex en riant légèrement, j'ai entendu dire que tu séduisais des jeunes hommes innocents sur contrat maintenant...

\- Tu fais pire que ça sur ordre, insinua l'assassin sur un ton où perçait une jalousie qu'il refuserait toujours de reconnaître.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, grimaça le jeune homme en se détachant lentement de son amant. Cette mission me rend malade.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté alors ? demanda le Russe en le regardant se laisser tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu venais de partir pour le Guatemala, soupira Alex, et je me suis dit que la mission serait rapidement expédiée et que compte tenu de sa nature, je serais en droit de demander des vacances après pour partir avec toi. Mais elle traîne en longueur et je ne sais absolument pas comment faire pour m'en sortir. Serguei Kaplov est beaucoup plus intelligent que je ne l'avais anticipé.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois, dit Yassen en venant se placer juste en face du jeune homme qui s'appuya sur ses mains pour le regarder, il me fait l'effet d'une bête fauve qui attend l'ombre de la nuit pour se laisser aller à ses pulsions sanguinaires.

\- Tu deviens poète toi maintenant ? sourit Alex.

\- J'ai eu le temps d'y penser pendant que je l'observais de loin, dit le Russe en croisant les bras.

\- Cela dit, reprit l'autre lentement, tu n'as pas tort. »

Le jeune homme se redressa alors, et enleva son T-Shirt d'un mouvement vif, exposant son torse à l'assassin. Celui-ci se figea à la vue de ce qui lui était montré. Yassen savait qu'Alex possédait son lot de cicatrices. Il se souvenait très bien de la nuit où il avait accepté de se mettre totalement à nu devant lui pour la première fois. Il avait enlevé un à un ses vêtements, lentement, en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air de défi qui ne dissimulait pas entièrement la peur de se voir rejeté. L'assassin avait alors vu l'étendue de ce qu'avait dû subir le jeune homme qui n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque. Depuis, Alex avait certes gagné d'autres blessures, mais il avait aussi gagné en confiance, et surtout avait accepté de considérer ses cicatrices comme une preuve de son courage et de sa capacité à survivre et non comme un objet de honte.

Mais par dessus les marques pâles dont certaines étaient presque effacées par le temps, de nouvelles avaient pris places. Outre nombre de suçons, le jeune homme arborait des bleus jaunissants sur les hanches et ce qui apparaissait être des morsures. Celui-ci se leva pour faire face à Yassen, le regard insondable, et se retourna. L'assassin étouffa un juron en russe en voyant les traces qui marbraient son dos, et qui n'avaient pu être produites que par un fouet ou par un objet similaire. Il saisit son amant par les épaules, le retourna, et lui demanda lentement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est lui qui t'a blessé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en tâchant de ne pas laisser trop transparaître sa colère.

\- Il a bien fallu que je trouve une excuse plausible à ça, répondit Alex en désignant d'un vague signe de la main ses cicatrices. J'avais le choix entre m'inventer des tendances masochistes poussées ou lui avouer que je m'étais fais torturer par Scorpia. Je pouvais difficilement prétendre être tombé à vélo étant petit, souffla-t-il en enroulant les bras de Yassen autour de lui.

\- Et les blessures par balle ? continua l'assassin en serrant l'autre un peu plus.

\- Je les ai fait passer pour des brûlures de cigarette. »

Le Russe soupira fortement, en pensant à la douleur derrière chacune des cicatrices d'Alex et au fait qu'il en était en grande partie responsable, et espéra que les marques laissées par le mafieux s'effaceraient vite. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou du jeune homme, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il passa lentement ses mains sur son dos, répertoriant les irrégularités qu'il connaissait et celles qu'il n'aurait de cesse de voir disparaître. Alex fut parcouru d'un long frisson et se colla plus encore contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minutes, avant que l'assassin ne relève la tête pour embrasser de nouveau l'espion qui fit courir ses mains le long des bras de Yassen pour les croiser derrière sa nuque.

Même si la tendresse n'était pas bannie entre eux, elle était rarement aussi présente, surtout lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis le début de leur relation, quatre ans auparavant, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps, essayant de se croiser lors de leurs missions respectives. Malgré cela, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre pendant des heures, tâchant de compenser la distance qui les avait un temps séparés par la proximité de leurs corps. Le désir de se prouver mutuellement qu'ils étaient en vie et ensemble l'emportait alors, et rendait leurs étreintes passionnées, presque violentes. La douceur ne venait qu'après, lorsqu'ils étaient épuisés, tous deux allongés face à face, et que les mots chuchotés à voix basse remplaçaient les cris et les halètements.

Mais aujourd'hui la situation était différente. Ils étaient en territoire ennemi et Yassen était peu désireux de compromettre Alex plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en laissant sur son corps des marques involontaires. D'autant qu'il avait peu envie de le blesser davantage.

Le Russe finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, le jeune homme sur les genoux. Il resta totalement habillé tandis qu'Alex se serrait le plus possible contre lui pour profiter de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient lentement, sans chercher à aller plus loin, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils cessèrent de concert, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait dangereux pour eux que Yassen reste plus longtemps avec lui. L'espion le laissa se relever et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour remettre son T-Shirt. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son amant avant de retourner se poster à côté de la fenêtre, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis une demi-heure.

Dans le reflet de la vitre, il regarda Yassen éteindre la lumière et sortir silencieusement de la pièce après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert. Il allait sans doute devoir trafiquer les caméras du couloir aussi, car même si Kaplov ne s'étonnerait peut-être pas du fait qu'il soit venu vérifier que le jeune homme était bien dans sa chambre, le fait qu'il y soit resté pendant plus d'un quart d'heure lui semblerait à coup sûr étrange.

Alex sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. La paranoïa de Serguei Kaplov avait peut-être eu du bon finalement, il était heureux de savoir Yassen dans les parages. Pour une fois, le Russe allait être payé pour garder un œil sur lui, il serait ravi. Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes avant de quitter la fenêtre et de tirer les rideaux, laissant à son amant de temps de trafiquer à nouveau les caméras de sécurité. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, où il se déshabilla pour prendre une douche rapide qui le débarrassa de la sueur et de l'odeur de fumée qui lui collaient à la peau. Il prit bien garde à se mettre dos aux grands miroirs qui surmontaient les lavabos, souhaitant faire face le moins possible à un reflet qu'il méprisait d'autant plus que les dernières marques qu'il arborait avaient été faites par un homme haïssable.

Alex retourna dans la chambre et enfila un boxer et un vieux T-Shirt qu'il avait plus ou moins emprunté à Yassen six mois auparavant. En se glissant sous les draps, il espéra de toutes ses forces que le mafieux ne viendrait pas le voir au cours de la nuit. Savoir que l'assassin était probablement juste derrière la porte le refroidirait sans doute plus que d'habitude, si cela était seulement possible.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment de "calme", les choses sérieuses commencent dès la semaine prochaine... ;-)

Portez-vous bien et à vendredi ! ^^


	3. Rapports de force

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici, avec une régularité qui ne me ressemble guère, le chapitre trois où ça commence à sentir le roussi... ;-)

 **Avertissement :** Ce chapitre contient une relation sexuelle plus que suggérée entre deux hommes et qui n'est que moyennement consentie par une des deux parties. Il s'agit de la dernière partie du chapitre donc si vous n'avez pas envie de lire, je vous engage à la sauter et à aller aux derniers paragraphes. ^^

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rapports de force**

Yassen attendait devant la porte du bureau de Serguei Kaplov, tout à fait alerte malgré l'apparence détendue de sa posture. Il n'était pas particulièrement nerveux car même s'il n'avait jamais rencontré en personne le mafieux, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il avait affaire à des personnes dangereuses. Il était en avance, l'expérience avait prouvé qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire attendre ce type d'hommes, et il songea distraitement à la suite d'évènements qui l'avait conduit à travailler pour lui.

Après sa mission au Guatemala, qui avait duré beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il était retourné à Londres dans la planque qu'Alex et lui utilisaient régulièrement depuis deux ans. L'ayant trouvée vide, il avait attendu son amant quelques jours avant de commencer à faire des recherches. Il n'était pas rare qu'entre deux missions, ses employeurs occasionnels étant moins nombreux, il accompagne Alex dans l'ombre pour ensuite disparaître un temps de la carte avec lui. Grâce à ses contacts, notamment celui qu'il avait secrètement au sein du MI6, il avait rapidement découvert que la mission du jeune homme l'avait cette fois entraîné dans son pays natal, la Russie, et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

Après avoir accepté une mission rapide, l'élimination d'un industriel véreux de Casablanca, il s'était envolé pour Saint-Pétersbourg et avait rejoint le pied à terre qu'il y avait conservé. Il était en terrain connu, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour mettre la main sur le jeune homme. Même si Yassen devait reconnaître qu'Alex était sans doute un des espions les plus discrets et les plus efficaces qu'il ait jamais rencontrés, il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui qui non seulement parlait la langue mais en plus connaissait la ville presque comme sa poche. Ne sachant pas encore quelle était la teneur exacte de la mission de son amant, il ne l'avait pas approché, attendant d'avoir plus de détails.

Au bout de quelques jours, il avait constaté avec une légère inquiétude que celle-ci impliquait Kaplov, qui n'était pas connu pour son honnêteté et son aptitude à résoudre ses problèmes de manière pacifique. La capacité d'Alex à se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup l'avait toujours émerveillé. Tout comme sa capacité à se sortir de situations impossibles d'ailleurs. L'assassin s'était débarrassé rapidement et sans états d'âmes du détective qui suivait le jeune homme, sans doute sur ordre de Kaplov qui n'était pas non plus connu pour la confiance qu'il avait en son prochain, et a fortiori en ceux avec qui il couchait. Yassen avait fait jouer ses relations dans le milieux de la pègre locale pour que son nom soit suggéré au mafieux, et ce dernier l'avait rapidement engagé. Jusqu'ici tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu.

La réaction qu'avait eu Alex, pris au dépourvu, en le voyant entrer dans sa chambre la veille avait été parfaite et le confortait dans l'idée que Kaplov ne se rendrait sans doute pas compte du fait qu'il connaissait sa cible. Ils avaient toujours été très discrets, l'habitude qu'il avait prise de travailler seul depuis qu'il avait quitté Scorpia et l'orchestration de sa « mort » lui ayant permis de détourner de lui certains regards indésirables. À sa connaissance, seul le MI6 soupçonnait quelque chose et encore, Yassen n'était pas sûr de savoir dans quelle mesure ils connaissaient l'implication d'Alex avec lui.

L'assassin consulta rapidement sa montre, il était presque deux heures, et il se redressa légèrement. Il songea au jeune espion qui devait errer dans le bâtiment ou faire semblant de travailler dans sa chambre, et qu'il avait regardé se retourner dans son lit une partie de la nuit via les caméras de surveillance. Il avait résisté à la tentation de le rejoindre mais avait cédé à celle de patrouiller devant sa porte pendant quelques temps.

Il avait décidé d'aider Alex à accomplir sa mission, quelle qu'elle soit, ce qui serait une première. Il l'avait déjà tiré de mauvais pas, même s'il arrivait que le jeune homme refuse son aide, par fierté ou par défi. Yassen eut un léger sourire en se souvenant de la fois où Alex était parti en courant dans une autre direction en le voyant, avec à ses trousses une demi-douzaine d'hommes armés de fusils mitrailleurs. Il était venu le retrouver plus tard dans sa chambre d'hôtel, couvert de poussière, son T-Shirt déchiré à l'épaule, la pommette droite fendue mais les yeux brillants et un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé avec une forme d'effronterie séduisante avant que l'assassin n'entreprenne de lui montrer qu'il ne le laisserait pas toujours s'échapper.

Refusant de se laisser aller aux souvenirs de la nuit qui avait suivi cet événement, Yassen se leva souplement de la chaise qu'il avait occupée, et frappa deux coups secs à la porte du bureau qui était gardé par deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Il la poussa après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer et l'assassin pénétra dans la pièce. Haute de plafond, elle comportait sur la gauche une fenêtre entourée de rideaux qui masquaient à peine les épaisses armatures de volets en acier. Le mur de droite comportait une immense bibliothèque où des livres d'aspect ancien étaient soigneusement alignés. En face de lui, une cheminée surmontée d'un grand miroir, qui était très certainement sans tain, était entourée de deux tableaux impressionnistes que Yassen aurait pu jurer avoir vus un jour dans un musée. Il ne voyait pas de caméras dans la pièce, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer facilement. Le mafieux ne voulait sans doute pas qu'on puisse obtenir l'enregistrement des entretiens hautement illégaux qui devaient s'y tenir.

Au centre, Kaplov était assis derrière un bureau massif en bois noir, dont l'ancienneté contrastait brutalement avec les objets high-tech qui s'y trouvaient. Il semblait absorbé dans la lecture d'un dossier, mais releva rapidement la tête avec un mouvement quasiment reptilien quand l'assassin vint se placer presque au garde à vous devant lui.

« Gregorovitch, commença-t-il en croisant les doigts et en posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, l'homme réputé ne jamais rencontrer ses employeurs, face à moi dans mon bureau...

\- Généralement, ce sont mes employeurs qui ne veulent jamais me rencontrer, rectifia brièvement Yassen. C'est plus discret.

\- Ou alors ont-ils tout simplement l'impression de moins se salir les mains en vous laissant faire le sale boulot, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, déclara Kaplov avec un sourire qui découvrit une grande partie de ses dents. Vous avez des choses à m'apprendre ? demanda-t-il ensuite l'air de déjà savoir quelle serait la réponse de l'autre.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que je serais payé à regarder quelqu'un dormir », rétorqua l'assassin l'air ennuyé.

Le mafieux rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un éclat de rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement.

« Votre franchise me plaît, sourit-il. Maintenant continuez ainsi et dites-moi franchement ce que vous êtes allé faire dans la chambre de David hier, ajouta-t-il le ton soudain beaucoup plus froid.

\- Il est resté immobile à sa fenêtre pendant suffisamment de temps pour que je me demande s'il s'agissait des vrais enregistrements, expliqua Yassen, je suis allé vérifier s'il était bien là où il semblait être.

\- Vos états de service, commença le mafieux le ton légèrement traînant, si vous me permettez de les appeler ainsi, sont remarquables, et je n'ai pas manqué de relever votre légendaire discrétion. Je ne doute pas qu'un homme tel que vous soit capable...comment dire...d'effacer ses traces. »

Il y eut un léger silence tandis que les deux hommes s'affrontaient calmement du regard. Le sourire froid de Kaplov ne quitta pas un instant ses lèvres et il reprit en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil :

« Je vais moi aussi être franc avec vous Gregorovitch. Vous êtes un homme intelligent, et j'ai la faiblesse de penser que mes propres facultés sont à la hauteur de la position que j'occupe. Je suis convaincu que ce cher David, si toutefois il s'agit là de son vrai nom, n'est pas celui qu'il semble être, et j'ai l'impression que vous êtes parvenu à la même conclusion que moi. Je veux savoir ce qu'il manigance.

\- Je suis un assassin, pas un espion. Pourquoi m'avoir engagé alors qu'un interrogatoire musclé de l'un de vos hommes de main suffirait à le faire avouer ? demanda Yassen en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Parce qu'un simple regard sur son torse m'a suffi pour comprendre qu'il ne parlerait pas aussi facilement, répondit Kaplov. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en se penchant en avant avec un air conspirateur, je dois bien avouer que l'excuse qu'il m'a donnée pour expliquer ses cicatrices me permet de m'amuser un peu, ce qui est toujours agréable. »

L'assassin serra imperceptiblement les dents et se força a garder son calme. La situation était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginée, et il suffirait d'un ordre du mafieux pour qu'elle ne se dégrade irrémédiablement. Il devait absolument faire en sorte de gagner la confiance de l'homme abject qui était assis en face de lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prévenir Alex et organiser son exfiltration.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? s'enquit-il en veillant à garder un ton neutre, froid, professionnel.

\- Je veux que vous trouviez ce qu'il est venu faire chez moi, répondit simplement le mafieux, et quand ce sera fait, je veux que vous me l'apportiez pour que je puisse en profiter une dernière fois de manière plus... _brutale._ Puis je veux que vous m'en débarrassiez. Discrètement. Vous pourrez même profiter des restes si vous voulez, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu qui donna à Yassen l'envie de vomir.

\- Les hommes n'ont que peu d'attraits pour moi, asséna l'assassin, et encore moins ceux devenus inutilisables.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, susurra Kaplov avec un sourire en coin. Mais enfin, souffla-t-il, vos préférences ne m'intéressent guère, assurez-vous de trouver pour qui il travaille et ce qu'il cherche, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de mission, rétorqua Yassen, mes tarifs seront plus élevés.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, assura le mafieux en se levant, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une visite à rendre à notre _ami_ commun », conclut-il avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tout en constatant distraitement que l'homme était légèrement plus petit que lui, l'assassin espéra de tout cœur qu'il réussirait à parler à Alex avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

o0o

Dans le couloir, l'air détaché, jouant distraitement avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt, Yassen était tendu comme un arc, le regard fixé sur un point du tapis. Kaplov n'avait pas perdu de temps après leur rendez-vous. Il lui avait demandé de le suivre, et les entrailles de l'assassin s'étaient glacées devant la direction que prenaient leurs pas. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'Alex, le mafieux lui avait demandé de rester là, soi-disant pour éloigner les intrus, mais Yassen savait pertinemment que l'homme n'avait pas cru une seconde qu'il ne s'intéressait pas au jeune homme, et que c'était là une manière de lui prouver à qui il appartenait. Pour le moment.

Kaplov avait volontairement laissé la porte entrouverte, et l'ouïe aiguisée de l'assassin lui donnait l'impression de se trouver directement dans la pièce. Il avait entendu Alex s'étonner de voir l'homme à cette heure de la journée avant que celui-ci ne le fasse brusquement taire. Un bruit étouffé ressemblant beaucoup à celui d'un corps chutant sur un matelas avait suivi, remplacé presque aussitôt par des halètements, résonnants avec force dans le silence de la pièce. Des sons indistincts, tissus froissés, tintement métallique et objets s'entrechoquants s'étaient ensuite rapidement succédé avant que Yassen n'entende Alex pousser un cri. De surprise sans doute. Un claquement sec résonna dans la pièce, et l'assassin entendit distinctement, comme s'il avait été à côté de lui, le jeune homme panteler.

Kaplov avait alors ouvert la bouche, et Yassen avait dû se faire violence pour rester en dehors de la pièce. Pute. Chienne. Salope. Le mafieux semblait prendre son pied à avilir le plus possible le jeune homme qui de temps à autre laissait échapper un cri étouffé. Cette fois, l'assassin ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de cris de douleur. Il avait beau savoir qu'Alex avait connu pire, qu'il avait dû accepter sa mission en toute connaissance de cause, que s'il avait vraiment trouvé la situation insupportable, il aurait demandé au MI6 de l'exfiltrer rapidement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se comportait comme un lâche. Qu'il était en train de laisser son amant se faire violer à trois mètres de lui alors qu'il savait pertinemment que sa couverture était déjà partiellement tombée.

Il avait déjà assisté à de telles scènes, le métier qu'il exerçait ne lui permettant que rarement de côtoyer des personnes à la moralité irréprochable. Il avait fréquenté des bordels dans toutes les villes du monde, il avait travaillé pour des hommes qui prenaient plaisir à souiller tout ce qu'ils touchaient, et il avait parfois même couché avec des personnes qui ne devaient pas avoir l'âge qu'elles prétendaient avoir pour ne pas se mettre à dos ses employeurs. Il préférait habituellement ne pas penser trop longtemps à ce qui se déroulait dans les alcôves des riches et des puissants, se concentrant sur ce pour quoi on le payait. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait nauséeux en songeant à ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Yassen serra les dents et se força à respirer profondément quand il entendit quelque chose atterrir brutalement sur le sol. Un instant plus tard, Alex poussa un cri un peu plus fort que les autres, et l'assassin se retint d'enfoncer violemment son couteau dans la porte. Dans la chambre, les grognements de Kaplov et les bruits du matelas cognant contre le mur avaient remplacé les claquements, et Yassen pouvait entendre le jeune homme gémir faiblement. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'occulter l'image dérangeante du mafieux s'enfonçant dans un corps qu'il n'aurait même pas dû avoir le droit de regarder. Heureusement, les grognements cédèrent rapidement la place à une respiration sifflante et bientôt, le mafieux laissa échapper un long râle rauque qui ne pouvait qu'indiquer qu'il en avait fini.

Pendant un instant l'assassin n'entendit plus aucun bruit provenir du jeune homme, et il espéra que celui-ci n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Mais Alex eut tôt fait de le détromper en émettant un petit rire, qui semblait aussi nerveux que forcé, et en disant à Kaplov qu'il apprécierait être prévenu la prochaine fois. Sa voix était éraillée. Le mafieux répondit qu'il y songerait, et Yassen eut envie d'arracher de son visage le sourire qu'il devinait derrière le ton faussement mielleux.

Mais lorsque l'homme sortit de la pièce en rajustant ses manches et en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et demanda à l'assassin de veiller à ce que le jeune homme ne sorte pas de sa chambre, il se contenta simplement d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et de le regarder partir en le poignardant des yeux. Il espérait vraiment que la mission d'Alex impliquerait la chute de cet homme, car dans le cas contraire il était tout prêt à former lui même une organisation mafieuse concurrente pour le faire éliminer.

Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte, et il resta un instant immobile devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Alex était étendu nu sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, inspirant et expirant profondément, comme pour se calmer. Son dos et ses fesses étaient marqués de zébrures rouges, et certaines plaies s'étaient rouvertes, mais Yassen constata avec un maigre soulagement qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de sang entre ses cuisses. Un courant d'air traversa soudainement la pièce, et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, avisant immédiatement son amant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses joues se colorèrent mais il garda une attitude composée en se relevant lentement, enroulant le drap autour de lui. Il se leva précautionneusement, comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir les gardes du corps de Kaplov entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il était nu, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Sans un mot, Yassen referma la porte et soupira légèrement. Il allait sans doute devoir passer à l'action plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre était plus noir mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ;-)

À la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chasse gardée

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car ma journée s'annonce chargée et j'ai peur d'oublier ce soir. ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Chasse gardée**

Furieusement, Alex jeta au sol le drap dans lequel il s'était enroulé. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et régla la température et la puissance du jet au maximum. Appuyé contre le mur, il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à imaginer que la douleur, le dégoût et la honte partaient en même temps que l'eau brûlante. Douleur car le mafieux avait rarement été aussi violent, il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir ranger les menottes et cet objet horrible qu'il avait utilisés sur lui quelques minutes auparavant. Dégoût d'avoir une fois de plus laissé l'homme le toucher et le traiter de tous les noms, et dans une moindre mesure d'avoir même accepté la mission pour commencer, en sachant très bien que le MI6 l'avait principalement choisi pour qu'il fasse la pute. Honte surtout car Yassen l'avait vu dans cet état et avait sans doute entendu l'intégralité de la scène. Il s'était juré d'épargner ça à l'assassin mais il n'avait même pas réussi à tenir sa promesse ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée.

Il était pathétique.

Il saisit rapidement le savon qui se trouvait à côté de lui et frotta avec force les endroits de sa peau qui avaient été en contact avec Kaplov. Il grimaça en passant sur les blessures de son dos et s'acharna principalement entre ses jambes, en frissonnant légèrement. Le mafieux n'utilisait jamais de préservatif. Il avait bien tenté de lui en faire part mais il n'avait rencontré qu'un rire méprisant et la demi-heure qui avait suivi sa proposition n'avait pas été des plus agréables pour lui. Si jamais l'homme lui avait refilé quelque chose, le MI6 en entendrait parler. En attendant, il avait de la chance que Kaplov, tout sadique qu'il soit, ne refuse pas qu'il se prépare à ses _visites_ , en amont. Il n'y allait déjà pas de main morte, souffrir en plus d'une déchirure à cet endroit précis ne le tentait que moyennement.

Il reposa le savon et resta quelques minutes sous le jet, tâchant de respirer calmement pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était que du sexe. Ce n'était _que_ du sexe. Même si cette fois-ci la situation était un peu particulière, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec ses cibles pour obtenir des informations. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Il avait été conscient de ce que la mission impliquait et avait quand même accepté sans trop de résistance, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il savait ce pour quoi il avait signé lorsqu'il était revenu au MI6, deux ans après la mort de Jack, plus sombre mais plus mûr, plus calme. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait endurées, tous les malheurs que le service de renseignements lui avait apportés, il aimait son métier. En vérité, il aimait le danger, l'excitation de la traque, le fait de ne pas savoir s'il serait encore en vie pour jouir du lendemain. Yassen disait qu'il en était dépendant, que l'adrénaline agissait sur lui comme une drogue et que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait choisi pour amant un des meilleurs assassins du monde. Alex ne pouvait guère le contredire.

Tout comme il ne pouvait nier que même si Kaplov le dégoûtait profondément, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il aurait même pu apprécier la plupart de ce qui lui était fait si les mains qui se posaient sur lui avaient été celles d'un autre Russe, qui avait souvent eu sa vie entre ses mains. Alex eut un sourire désabusé en songeant à la tournure que prenaient ses pensées. Sa vie était faite de trop. Il avait dû affronter trop de choses, trop violentes, trop douloureuses, et ce alors qu'il était trop jeune. Il avait été lancé dans un monde trop dur qui avait cassé son corps et sans aucun doute dérangé son esprit. Maintenant c'était trop tard pour réparer, il devrait faire avec. Il avait de la chance que Yassen comprenne et l'accepte, lui et ses problèmes. Il n'avait pas de raison de se morfondre.

Secouant la tête pour se ressaisir, Alex coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche le pas bien plus assuré qu'il n'y était entré. Il se sécha prestement et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Rapidement, il rangea dans un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit menottes et martinet à lanières cloutées, puis se dirigea vers la penderie. Il attrapa boxer, jean et chemise noire qu'il enfila rapidement. Décidé à faire le tour de l'hôtel particulier comme il en avait pris l'habitude dans l'espoir de découvrir une faille dans le système de sécurité, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mais ne put même pas en franchir le seuil. Yassen se tenait face à lui, implacable :

« Le boss ne veut pas que tu sortes, annonça-t-il d'une voix égale, comme ennuyé.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Alex, d'un ton à la fois surpris et furieux. Et pour quel motif ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour poser des questions, répondit le Russe. J'applique les ordres.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien cet ordre est idiot, rétorqua le jeune homme en commençant à contourner l'autre, laisse-moi passer.

\- Le boss veut que tu restes à l'intérieur », répéta l'assassin en le saisissant par les épaules pour le ramener manu militari au centre de la pièce.

Alex poussa un cri indigné en tentant de se dégager et Yassen en profita pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Il sait que tu es un espion Alex. »

Aussitôt, celui-ci s'immobilisa, et l'assassin le poussa avec force sur le lit où il atterrit avec un bruit mat. Le Russe lui jeta un regard pénétrant avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre. Alex entendit distinctement la clé tourner à son tour dans la serrure et il s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant. C'était la troisième fois que Kaplov le faisait enfermer, même si les deux premières avaient été organisées de telle sorte qu'il n'aurait normalement pas dû s'en rendre compte. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : des activités illégales allaient se tenir entre les murs et le mafieux ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant.

Quant à ce que Yassen venait de lui annoncer et bien... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça le surprenait. Kaplov avait toujours été tellement précautionneux autour de lui, veillant à ne jamais se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Il n'avait jamais dormi avec lui, était toujours en contrôle lors de leurs rapports sexuels, ne le laissait jamais sans surveillance, même lorsqu'il se rendait à l'université pour préserver sa couverture. Alex ricana intérieurement. C'était à se demander si l'homme ne savait pas depuis le début qu'il était un espion et s'il n'avait pas accepté de le prendre pour amant juste pour le voir se démener à essayer d'accomplir sa mission alors qu'il gardait constamment l'avantage. L'homme était suffisamment tordu pour prendre du plaisir à cette situation.

Alex se rassit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il avait un téléphone portable, mais il était presque sûr que le mafieux l'avait fait mettre sur écoute, et de toute façon, la couverture réseau dans sa chambre était comme par hasard épouvantable. En y repensant, il ne voyait pas comment un étudiant lambda aurait pu tomber dans les filets de Kaplov sans se douter de rien. Il semblait évident que l'homme depuis le début s'amusait à ses dépends en le forçant à jouer au chat et à la souris.

Il était plus que temps de lui montrer que la souris avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

o0o

Durant tout le temps que Yassen passa devant la chambre d'Alex, il n'entendit aucun bruit en provenir. Deux heures après le départ de Kaplov, il fut relevé par un autre employé du mafieux et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle où se trouvaient les écrans de vidéo-surveillance. En chemin, il croisa des hommes de main qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant et qui devaient très certainement accompagner des hommes ayant rendez-vous avec Kaplov. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi celui-ci ne voulait pas avoir Alex dans les pattes. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que si son « amant » était un étudiant Erasmus innocent il ne se douterait de rien ? C'était peu probable. Mais dans quel panier de crabes Alex avait-il encore mis les pieds...

Arrivé à destination dans la salle qui servait également de permanence aux hommes du mafieux qui n'étaient pas en service dans les couloirs, il s'assit sur une chaise près de la table et veilla à garder un œil sur les deux écrans qui retransmettaient ce qui se passait dans la chambre du jeune homme. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau, apparemment absorbé dans des devoirs qui devaient profondément l'ennuyer, songea l'assassin avec un léger sourire. Alex grattait furieusement, mais l'angle de son corps était tel qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il écrivait exactement. Yassen resta là un long moment, l'air détendu, les yeux mi-clos mais, les autres hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce ne s'y trompèrent pas, parfaitement aux aguets. Ce qu'il était et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là avaient dû fuiter, et aucun ne chercha à engager la conversation avec lui.

Lassé de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il finit par sortir dans le jardin qui s'étalait derrière la propriété, un luxe que peu de personnes pouvaient se permettre d'avoir au centre de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il profita du temps qui était à sa disposition pour tenter d'établir un plan qui permettrait à Alex et lui de sortir de ce guêpier aussi rapidement que possible.

En début de soirée, l'oreillette qui lui avait été confiée lorsqu'il avait pris son service dans l'hôtel particulier la veille au soir grésilla, et une voix l'informa que le mafieux désirait le voir dans la salle de réunion. Rapidement, Yassen se dirigea vers la salle indiquée, qui se trouvait également au rez-de-chaussée, et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. À l'instar du reste du bâtiment, qui datait du milieu du XVIIIè siècle, la grande salle était décorée à outrance, avec une profusion de dorures, de stuc, une grande fresque au plafond et un lustre en cristal immense qui devait peser plus lourd qu'une voiture.

« Grégorovitch ! s'exclama Kaplov en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre. Si vous pouviez aller me chercher ce cher David, il faut que je m'excuse du comportement de rustre que j'ai eu tout à l'heure. »

Son sourire trop large dévoilant des dents trop blanches mettait toujours l'assassin aussi mal à l'aise mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer sans prendre de pincettes :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'enfermer pendant une après-midi entière ait été une bonne idée.

\- Toujours cette étonnante franchise, souffla Kaplov comme pour lui même sans se départir de son sourire. Et pourquoi cela ?

\- S'il est innocent il va commencer à se poser des questions et s'il ne l'est pas, nul doute qu'il aura compris que désormais vous le soupçonnez ouvertement.

\- Ah mais c'est là que vous avez tort mon ami, rit légèrement le mafieux et Yassen se raidit à l'appellation, s'il est innocent je saurais rapidement me faire pardonner, je lui ai préparé à cette fin une petite surprise, et s'il ne l'est pas et bien...disons que l'odeur de la peur ne donnera que plus de goût au gibier.

\- Je vois, dit Yassen d'un ton neutre. Où dois-je le conduire ?

\- Dans la salle à manger, répondit Kaplov en se dirigeant vers la porte, ensuite vous pourrez disposer. »

L'assassin fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et suivit le mafieux hors de la pièce. Alors que l'homme s'éloignait dans une autre direction, Yassen demanda avec une insolence mal dissimulée :

« Pourquoi m'envoyer moi et pas un de vos majordomes ?

\- Parce qu'un animal effrayé tente toujours de prendre la fuite, répondit calmement Kaplov après un petit silence, et qu'il serait dommage qu'il réussisse et que la chasse tourne court maintenant. »

Le sourire qu'il lança à l'assassin en se retournant fut celui d'un fou dangereux.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu je vous dis comme d'habitude : à la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	5. Obscures lectures

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée pour ce post tardif, j'ai bien peur de m'être souvenue à la dernière minute qu'il fallait que je mette en ligne le chapitre... ^^'

 **Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 pour la relecture, et au grand Dostoïevski qui m'a inspiré une partie des dialogues entre Kaplov et Alex. ;-)

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Sombre littérature**

Alex faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, pour tenter de calmer sa nervosité. Il avait passé l'intégralité de l'après-midi à faire semblant de travailler – la prochaine fois il ferait en sorte de choisir des matières qui l'intéressent au lieu d'accepter le premier emploi du temps venu – alors qu'il profitait d'un angle mort de la caméra pour rédiger un long message à l'attention de Yassen. Il y détaillait ce qu'il avait appris jusque là concernant les caméras de sécurité, les tours de garde et les endroits où Kaplov était susceptible de cacher les documents qu'il recherchait. Il avait rajouté qu'il comptait intervenir la nuit même, lassé d'attendre une ouverture qui se faisait de plus en plus improbable, surtout à la lumière des récents événements. Il aurait bien attendu un soir où le mafieux sortirait mais il avait rapidement réalisé que dans ces moments là, celui-ci prenait la précaution de doubler le nombre d'hommes dans le bâtiment, ce qui rendait toute opération délicate.

Le contenu du message avait rapidement été expédié, mais il avait passé du temps à le retranscrire dans le code que l'assassin et lui avaient conçu pour ce genre de situation. Le tout en veillant à prendre de vraies notes à côté au cas où on fouillerait son bureau pour vérifier que ses mouvements sur la caméra correspondaient à une réelle production manuscrite.

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'autoriser qu'on entre. Une fois de plus, ce fut Yassen qui apparut dans l'encadrement et Alex se demanda brièvement comment il avait réussi à devenir l'homme de confiance de Kaplov en l'espace de seulement deux jours. Veillant à afficher l'expression qui pourrait être celle d'un jeune homme ayant été enfermé sans raison dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs heures, Alex sortit d'un pas rageur tandis que l'assassin s'effaçait pour le laisser passer. Ce faisant, il bouscula volontairement ce dernier, afin de glisser dans sa ceinture le message qu'il avait plié le plus petit possible. Et s'il effleura en même temps l'aine du plus âgé, ce fut totalement par inadvertance. Il lui jeta un regard aussi mutin que bref avant de se planter au milieu du couloir, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je suis chargé de t'accompagner dans la salle à manger, dit l'assassin en refermant calmement la porte derrière le jeune homme.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher lui-même et que monter une volée d'escaliers était au-dessus de ses forces ? demanda Alex avec venin en gardant son regard rivé à celui de Yassen.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répondit le Russe en haussant légèrement les épaules et en se dirigeant vers la droite, je fais simplement ce qu'il m'a demandé.

\- Va chercher et au pied, murmura le plus jeune en lui emboîtant le pas, nous sommes tous ses chiens ici. »

Yassen ne répliqua pas mais fit passer Alex devant lui pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, descendirent le grand escalier avant de tourner à droite, passant devant plusieurs hommes armés qui pour certains ne retinrent pas un reniflement de mépris à la vue du jeune homme. Arrivés devant la porte de la salle à manger, Yassen saisit la poignée pour ouvrir le battant et souffla à l'oreille de l'autre :

« Je reste dans les parages. »

Alex ne dit rien mais effleura son bras en entrant dans la pièce, avant de se redresser légèrement et de fixer sur son visage un air boudeur. Voyant du coin de l'œil Kaplov lui faire signe de se retirer, Yassen se raidit et referma lentement la porte, laissant la proie à la merci du chasseur.

o0o

En entendant le cliquetis du penne, son fatidique qui lui indiquait qu'il était livré à lui-même, Alex se força à avancer vers le mafieux qui s'était levé, un sourire presque carnassier aux lèvres. À l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée et une faible lumière provenait des deux lustres qui pendaient du plafond, réfléchis par les miroirs qui ornaient les deux côtés de la salle, toute en longueur. Sur la grande table entièrement recouverte d'une nappe blanche même si elle n'avait été dressée que pour deux, un vase comportant des roses et quelques photophores contribuaient à donner à la scène un aspect féérique. Au milieu des dorures et des glaces qui le reflétaient à l'infini, Alex se sentit un instant étourdi, et il manqua sursauter quand Kaplov lui prit soudainement la main.

« J'avais le pressentiment qu'une simple lumière électrique aurait été de mauvais goût ce soir, commença le mafieux d'un ton doucereux en effleurant délicatement ses doigts de ses lèvres, et il semble bien que j'ai eu raison... »

Alex haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas bien où l'homme voulait en venir, et leva les yeux. Il les écarquilla légèrement en constatant que toutes les ampoules des lustres avaient été remplacées par des bougies, ce qui avait dû prendre un temps extraordinaire. En tirant galamment la chaise du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, Kaplov reprit avec un sourire :

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon excentricité et le...désagrément occasionné cet après-midi, mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque de voir la surprise éventée.

\- Et moi qui pensais que j'avais été puni, dit Alex sur un ton qu'il voulait léger alors que l'homme s'asseyait à sa gauche.

\- Puni ? répéta le mafieux en prenant un air faussement étonné. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, pour avoir tellement repoussé la rédaction de mon devoir de littérature comparée que j'aurais dû le rendre il y a trois jours ? »

Kaplov laissa échapper un rire bref qui fit intérieurement frissonner le jeune homme. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, il aurait presque pu en rire également. Il s'apprêtait à dîner aux chandelles avec un homme de trente ans de plus que lui, qui comptait parmi les plus dangereux criminels du monde et qui l'avait séquestré pour qu'il ne le voit pas organiser ses néfastes desseins, et lui parlait d'un devoir de littérature comparée. On se serait cru dans une pièce de théâtre d'une absurdité macabre.

« J'imagine que ne rien avoir à faire d'autre a dû t'aider à venir à bout de cette titanesque tâche, susurra Kaplov en faisant signe à un homme qui s'était jusque là tenu invisible dans un coin de la pièce de s'approcher.

\- Oui, acquiesça Alex en soutenant son regard, et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai même pu prendre de l'avance sur le projet qui va principalement m'occuper jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le mafieux alors que le maître d'hôtel ouvrait en silence une bouteille de champagne.

\- Oh, éluda le jeune homme avec un vague signe de la main, mon prof d'étude approfondie de la littérature russe nous a demandé de choisir un roman et d'en faire une fiche de lecture complète avec analyse à la clé. J'ai enfin trouvé le livre sur lequel je veux bosser.

\- Qui est... ?

\- _Crime et Châtiment_. »

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel le maître d'hôtel remplit les coupes qui se trouvaient devant les deux hommes qui, immobiles, se fixaient du regard. Kaplov arborait toujours ce sourire qui semblait ne jamais vraiment le quitter et Alex tâcha de rester impassible.

« Un classique, dit le mafieux en se saisissant de sa coupe. Une raison particulière derrière ce choix ?

\- J'aime beaucoup Dostoïevski, répondit simplement le jeune homme, il a une manière de décrire et de comprendre les esprits torturés que je trouve absolument fascinante, conclut-il avec un petit sourire en prenant son verre à son tour.

\- Un sujet qui doit te parler je suppose, dit Kaplov le ton égal, toi qui a l'air si innocent mais qui n'hésiterait pas à me supplier à genoux pour que je te prenne le plus violemment possible contre cette table.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que les efforts mis dans ce dîner soient réduits à néant si vite, murmura Alex avec un sourire en coin en essayant de cacher sa gêne au possible.

\- Ce serait en effet dommage, concéda le mafieux avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux qui démentait totalement ses paroles. À la flamme de la passion slave en ce cas, reprit-il en levant son verre.

\- Puisse-t-elle ne jamais s'éteindre ! » ajouta le jeune espion avant de tremper légèrement ses lèvres dans le champagne puis d'avaler une franche gorgée en voyant que Kaplov n'hésitait, lui, pas.

Alex savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que savoir l'homme au courant de sa véritable nature envoyait des frissons d'excitation le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Savoir que le mafieux pouvait à tout moment appeler ses hommes pour le faire disparaître le rendait à la fois nerveux et terriblement impatient. Alors que les entrées arrivaient et que l'homme ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard, il espéra que Yassen saurait lire à temps son message. Il était absolument nécessaire qu'il passe à l'action le soir même. La tension qui s'accumulait dans son corps devenait vraiment insupportable.

o0o

Peu désireux de rester suspicieusement planté devant la porte de la salle à manger, Yassen s'était installé dans une antichambre, dans un coin qu'il savait ignoré des caméras de surveillance. Il était peu probable que, Kaplov étant occupé avec Alex, quiconque prête attention à lui pour le moment. Il récupéra la feuille glissée dans sa ceinture, et la déplia soigneusement. L'assassin reconnut l'écriture de son amant, même si les caractères ne semblaient appartenir à aucun alphabet connu. Le code qu'ils avaient établi reposait sur un mélange complexe entre différentes techniques et changeait régulièrement selon des variables qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. Ils avaient passé près d'une semaine à le créer, alors qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte en vacances au Danemark, et qu'ils avaient pris la décision de quitter leur lit le moins possible. Yassen réprima un léger sourire, et s'attela au déchiffrage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit un briquet et brûla la feuille qui se désagrégea rapidement. Malgré la surveillance constante qui lui était imposée, Alex avait réussi à avoir une vue d'ensemble plutôt précise du bâtiment et à comprendre comment s'organisaient ceux qui l'occupaient. Kaplov logeait au premier étage de l'hôtel, mais sa chambre se trouvait dans l'aile opposée de celle où résidait l'espion et faisait face à son bureau qui donnait sur le jardin. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y entrer, mais il était possible que s'y trouvent également des écrans de sécurité affichant ce que filmaient les caméras. La nuit, quatre hommes patrouillaient dans les couloirs, deux restaient dans la salle de surveillance prêts à appeler des renforts et il y avait un homme à chaque sortie. En plus, Alex avait compté une dizaine de personnes chargées de cuisiner et de faire le ménage, qui dormaient sous les combles et qui étaient très probablement formées au combat rapproché. Si l'on ajoutait à cela les innombrables caméras et les micros dissimulés dans chaque pièce, l'hôtel particulier prenait des airs de forteresse imprenable. Il n'était guère étonnant que l'espion n'ait pas encore réussi à trouver une ouverture.

Mais maintenant que l'assassin était sur place, ils avaient un avantage certain. Même si Kaplov semblait douter de son manque d'intérêt pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il doute de son allégeance. Yassen avait la réputation de toujours mener à bien ses missions. À partir du moment où il acceptait un contrat, son employeur était toujours assuré d'obtenir satisfaction. À moins que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait engagé en amont. Mais le mafieux avait dû vérifier ses faits et gestes des dernières semaines et constater qu'il était peu probable qu'il se fasse doubler. En un sens, c'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas vu Alex depuis plus de trois mois, Kaplov n'était sans doute pas remonté aussi loin en regardant le moindre détail.

D'après le message de son amant, il avait l'intention de passer à l'action la nuit-même, décision qui ne l'avait qu'à moitié surpris, connaissant le caractère emporté de l'espion. Mais cela surprendrait sûrement Kaplov, ce qui était sans doute l'effet recherché. Yassen allait se charger de mettre hors d'état de nuire les gardes discrètement, ce qui ne devrait pas poser trop de difficultés. Mais le plus compliqué allait être de trouver où exactement le mafieux conservait ses documents. À part dans son bureau, Alex avait envisagé la cave dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, ou la chambre du mafieux lui-même. Il leur faudrait très probablement finir par là et donc forcément affronter Kaplov. Yassen sentait qu'il allait apprécier cette partie du travail.

Par contre, Alex ne mentionnait absolument pas la nature des documents qu'il recherchait. Était-ce parce qu'il l'ignorait lui-même ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache ? La chose était étonnante, d'autant que les documents papiers importants se faisaient rares, le format numérique étant de plus en plus utilisé car il facilitait le cryptage des informations. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas eu le temps, se dit l'assassin en tâchant de penser à des choses qui avaient plus d'importance.

Si Alex n'avait pas pu aller jeter un œil à la cave, peut-être que lui le pourrait. Après tout, s'il était en partie chargé de la sécurité, il était normal qu'il veuille vérifier l'intégralité de celle de l'hôtel.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! ^^


	6. Sur la corde raide

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre niveau cohérence, j'espère que le résultat est réussi. ;-)

 **Avertissement :** Le premier paragraphe avec Kaplov et Alex contient vaguement une relation moyennement consentie (oui, c'est vague XD), et le langage dans la suite est parfois un peu vulgaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Sur la corde raide**

Alex tenait très bien l'alcool. Il l'avait découvert par hasard, en tentant de se soûler jusqu'à l'oubli après la mort de Jack. Ce qu'il avait eu étonnamment beaucoup de mal à faire, même en ne consommant que de la vodka. Ce n'était donc pas quelques petits verres de vin qui allaient le priver de ses facultés, même si aux yeux du mafieux qui dînait avec lui, il semblait être bien parti à la fin du repas. Dès le début de sa mission, il avait veillé à boire peu et à faire croire que cela suffisait pour qu'il soit dans un état d'ébriété avancé, sachant que cela pourrait lui être utile.

Il avançait en eaux troubles. Il ignorait ce que Kaplov savait, ce dont il se doutait et ce dont il n'avait aucune idée. Il était probable qu'il ne croit pas un seul instant qu'il soit réellement ivre, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de le prétendre en espérant que l'homme baisserait sa garde.

Le dîner s'était relativement bien passé. Alex avait depuis longtemps compris que le mafieux réservait son comportement violent à la chambre à coucher et qu'il savait se faire aussi charmeur qu'un serpent pour parvenir à ses fins. Visiblement, il était décidé à lui faire croire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, ce qui était presque plus effrayant que de le voir simplement pointer un pistolet sur sa tempe. Après le dessert, Kaplov se leva lentement et engagea Alex à faire de même en le prenant par la main. Ils sortirent de la salle à manger, et le mafieux fut presque obligé de soutenir le jeune homme par la taille tant ses pas semblaient hésitants. Il le raccompagna à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux, laissant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Parvenus près du lit, Alex passa ses bras autour de son cou et se força à l'embrasser. Il devait jouer le jeu, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Kaplov répondit au baiser avec force, avant de reculer lentement son visage. Il passa lentement une main sur la joue de l'espion avec une expression indéchiffrable. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il murmura comme pour lui-même :

« Un démon luxurieux derrière un visage d'ange... Mais que peut bien abriter d'autre cette si jolie tête ? »

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots contre le cou d'Alex qui frissonna avant de laisser échapper un rire un peu stupide. Le mafieux sourit et mordit brusquement la clavicule du blond qui poussa un cri de surprise. Alors qu'il était poussé sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie, l'espion espéra qu'il serait en assez bon état pour l'opération qu'il avait prévu de mener durant la nuit, et surtout que Kaplov retournerait dans sa propre chambre comme à l'accoutumée. Il serait malheureux qu'il choisisse justement cette nuit pour trancher avec ses habitudes.

o0o

Après avoir passé une heure à explorer la cave, Yassen pouvait affirmer presque catégoriquement que les documents ne risquaient pas de s'y trouver. Saint-Pétersbourg était construit sur un ancien marais, et visiblement les plus vieux hôtels particuliers ne bénéficiaient pas d'une remarquable étanchéité. Entreposer là des documents serait très néfaste à leur conservation. S'ils avaient de l'importance, il était probable que Kaplov les ait plutôt entreposés à l'étage.

Ce qui ne laissait que peu de possibilités. L'hôtel avait bien une bibliothèque, immense, mais d'après les informations qu'il avait glanées auprès des autres gardes, c'était là qu'Alex passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre ou à l'université, où il n'allait d'ailleurs que très rarement. Le mafieux n'aurait pas risqué mettre de tels documents à sa portée, à moins qu'ils ne soient cachés dans certains livres très précis, ce qui compliquerait grandement la tâche en cas d'incendie où si on devait évacuer les lieux en catastrophe. D'autant que la pièce, contrairement au bureau de Kaplov et à ses appartements, ne disposaient pas de volets en acier.

Selon toute vraisemblance, c'était donc dans les deux derniers lieux que se trouvaient les documents. Vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi, Yassen sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers sa planque qui heureusement était située à proximité. Avisant sa montre, il constata qu'il avait encore au moins trois heures devant lui, le temps qu'Alex et le mafieux aient le temps de finir de dîner et qu'ils fassent peut-être certaines choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas devoir penser. Parvenu dans son appartement, il entreprit d'ajouter quelques éléments à l'équipement qui lui avait été fourni quand il avait pris son service le jour précédent. Il constata avec un léger sourire que les évènements s'étaient décidément enchaînés bien vite depuis la veille au soir.

Grâce à un brouilleur qu'il portait toujours sur lui, il avait déjà rendues inactives les balises GPS qui étaient dissimulées dans le gilet pare-balle et l'oreillette, mais il prit quand même soin de les détériorer définitivement et de vérifier qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre. Il attacha un nouveau talkie-walkie sur son épaule, il allait sans doute en avoir besoin, et choisit avec soin deux pistolets qu'il glissa à sa ceinture. Il y ajouta trois couteaux, dissimulés dans ses bottes et dans sa manche gauche, et il attrapa deux grenades qu'il veilla à dissimuler le plus possible. Enfin, il se saisit d'un petit aérosol qu'il avait plus ou moins emprunté à Alex quelques mois plus tôt, et qui comportait un puissant gaz soporifique fabriqué par le MI6.

Il veilla ensuite à laisser le moins de traces possibles de son passage et ferma à double tour. Il était plus que probable qu'après leur départ, il ne remette plus les pieds en Russie pendant longtemps, et en tout cas pas à Saint-Pétersbourg. Sur le chemin du retour, il passa quelques coups de fil, tâchant d'anticiper au mieux la fin de l'opération. Si Alex avait pour habitude de ne jamais se préoccuper de ce qui se passerait après ses missions, comptant habituellement sur le MI6 pour l'exfiltrer rapidement, ce n'était pas le cas de Yassen qui avait tendance à ne faire confiance à personne et à ne se lancer dans aucune opération qui n'ait déjà trois plans de secours prévus. Vu le peu de temps qu'il avait cette fois pour se préparer, heureusement qu'il était en terrain connu et qu'il avait de nombreux contacts dans la région.

Une fois de retour dans l'hôtel particulier, il avait été retardé par les gardes à l'entrée qui l'avaient fouillé avec suspicion sans toutefois trouver l'aérosol ni les grenades, ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel intérieurement, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de surveillance. Il parcourut rapidement les écrans du regard et constata que Kaplov n'avait une fois de plus pas perdu de temps. Au moins cette fois il ne semblait pas avoir utilisé d' _accessoires_. Dans la pièce, deux hommes de main jouaient aux cartes, leurs armes posées sur la table à côté d'eux. Yassen pouvait voir les quatre autres dont avait parlé Alex patrouiller sur les écrans. C'était le moment de mettre en place ce qu'il avait prévu. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsqu'il l'un des deux gardes l'interpella. Il se retourna lentement et l'interrogea du regard.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

\- Je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'à Kaplov, répondit brièvement l'assassin. Et pour l'instant il m'a l'air...occupé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de tes traqueurs ? enchaîna l'autre, peu décidé à lâcher prise. Tu n'es pas sur l'écran, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers un moniteur qui affichait un plan de l'hôtel comportant des points rouges.

\- J'imagine que contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un collier à puces qui servirait à me ramener à mon maître...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues espèce de... » commença l'homme en se levant brusquement.

Le troisième homme qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche posa fermement sa main sur le bras de son compagnon en murmurant rapidement dans une langue qui n'était pas du Russe. L'autre se dégagea d'un mouvement rageur et jeta un regard peu amène à l'assassin qui le lui rendit froidement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que le boss t'a engagé pour espionner la pute que ça te donne tous les droits, cracha le premier homme en se rasseyant.

\- Ça me donne juste le droit de faire ce que j'estime utile dans le cadre de mon contrat, rétorqua Yassen en tâchant de garder son sang-froid. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, conclut-il en tournant les talons sans leur laisser l'occasion de répondre, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. »

Il avait une dizaine de personnes à endormir pour une durée indéterminée. Il aurait bien le temps de revenir faire regretter son insulte à cet imbécile.

o0o

Alex somnolait depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il sentit le matelas bouger et le mafieux desserrer sa prise sur sa taille. Quelques instants plus tard, son bras droit fut délicatement soulevé et attaché à la tête de lit par ce qui semblait être une paire de menottes. Il entendit un bruit de vêtements froissés, puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure mais cette fois, il était bien décidé à ne pas rester dans la pièce éternellement.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de bouger le plus lentement possible pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. S'il faisait attention, compte tenu de l'obscurité de la pièce, il doutait que les hommes de garde remarquent que ses mouvements n'étaient pas de simples étirements nocturnes. Il se saisit des trombones qui se trouvaient dans le meuble et entreprit de se libérer des menottes. Il passa un long moment à comprendre comment était faite la serrure, qui n'était vraisemblablement pas aussi simple que celles qui étaient habituellement présentes sur ce genre d'objet. Heureusement, il avait appris pour certaines tâches à être aussi habile de sa main gauche que de sa main droite, et avoir son bras droit attaché ne l'handicapait que peu. Finalement, il ne parvint pas à ouvrir complètement les menottes, mais il réussit à les desserrer suffisamment pour pouvoir glisser sa main en dehors.

Il frotta son poignet endolori et récupéra ses vêtements qui étaient tombés autour du lit, en veillant toujours à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. Il grimaça légèrement en enfilant son boxer mais fut heureux de constater qu'il pouvait bouger normalement. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait fait dans le cas contraire. Veillant à s'habiller le plus discrètement possible en restant plus ou moins allongé sur le lit, il se félicita de n'avoir amené aucun objet qu'il aurait pu vouloir emporter. Il n'en aurait pas le temps.

Une fois habillé, Alex s'immobilisa un instant. Il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant du couloir, ce qui semblait indiquer que les hommes de main de Kaplov n'avaient pas remarqué son petit manège. Il repoussa complètement les couvertures afin d'éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans, et il se leva rapidement. Il plaça son oreiller sous la couette pour donner une illusion de volume et il courut souplement se placer contre la porte. Il attendit de nouveau quelques minutes, en bougeant le moins possible. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, seuls les gestes brusques et amples seraient remarqués par des hommes ne prêtant pas particulièrement attention aux écrans de sécurité. Alex savait comment fonctionnait une surveillance de nuit, et il doutait que les hommes engagés par Kaplov ne fassent que regarder pendant des heures, il était plus que probable qu'ils jouent en même temps aux cartes à côté.

Utilisant les mêmes outils que pour les menottes, il passa quelques minutes à déverrouiller la serrure en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible. Il y parvint sans trop de difficulté et une fois ceci fait, il tourna lentement la poignée. Passant son regard dans l'entrebâillement, il constata que le couloir semblait désert, et il sortit rapidement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se rua aussitôt derrière une colonnette qu'il avait repérée comme étant un angle mort dans le système. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps le nez en l'air en faisant semblant d'admirer les moulures pour savoir où se trouvaient les caméras.

Alex se déplaçait lestement vers un autre angle mort quand il sentit soudain une main enserrer son cou et une autre maintenir fermement son ventre pour le presser contre le corps qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Si j'étais un homme de Kaplov, tu serais mort, murmura une voix chaude à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

\- Si tu étais un homme de Kaplov, je t'aurais emporté avec moi, souffla-t-il en retour, en appuyant légèrement sur l'artère fémorale de l'assassin le couteau qu'il avait rapidement attrapé sur la manche de l'autre.

\- Heureusement pour moi que j'ai décidé de trahir mon employeur alors... »

Le Russe desserra la prise qu'il avait sur le cou du jeune homme pour caresser délicatement sa joue. Alex se tendit en sentant que l'autre main s'approchait un peu trop de son bas-ventre.

« Yassen ! siffla-t-il en se dégageant et en se retournant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

\- Dommage, répondit l'assassin avec un sourire en coin avant de prendre de nouveau un visage neutre. Je me suis occupé du personnel de maison sous les combles. Ton aérosol était efficace, je doute que nous ayons des problèmes de ce côté là, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un des pistolets.

\- Je savais bien que je ne l'avais pas perdu, remarqua Alex en saisissant l'arme et en vérifiant mécaniquement le chien et le chargeur. Je suppose que si nous discutons tranquillement dans ce couloir c'est que tu t'es aussi chargé des hommes de main qui patrouillent et de ceux de la salle de surveillance ? demanda-t-il en affichant un air peu surpris.

\- C'était un vrai plaisir, répondit Yassen en effleurant de la main le pistolet glissé dans sa ceinture et qui arborait toujours un silencieux.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, sourit Alex en échangeant un regard presque amusé avec l'assassin.

\- Par contre, reprit le Russe en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les hommes qui montent la garde à l'extérieur, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux ne rentre et n'appelle des renforts.

\- De toute façon, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules en commençant à marcher, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser.

\- Alex, l'interpella l'assassin dans son dos. Tu as vraiment l'intention de sortir habillé comme ça ? L'hiver russe a encore moins de pitié que Kaplov. »

Mortifié de ne pas y avoir pensé, l'espion fit volte-face. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il espérait par la suite ne plus jamais revoir, et enfila la veste la plus chaude et la moins encombrante qu'il possédait ainsi qu'une paire de gants fins. Il y ajouta un bonnet noir et ressortit rapidement de la pièce, tâchant d'ignorer le sourire satisfait de Yassen.

o0o

Après avoir passé près d'un quart d'heure dans le bureau du mafieux, Alex souffla rageusement. Les documents n'étaient clairement pas là. Yassen avait fouillé la pièce cachée derrière la vitre sans tain qui surplombait la cheminée, mais n'avait rien trouvé qui ressemble à des documents papiers. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait sans doute dans la chambre de Kaplov lui-même. L'espion vérifiait à nouveau la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit l'assassin venir se placer silencieusement derrière lui.

« Ce serait plus simple si tu me disais précisément l'objet de ta mission, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Je ne peux pas, soupira Alex en se retournant.

\- Tu ne peux pas ? répéta Yassen en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, dit le jeune homme, irrité, sans le lâcher du regard. En plus je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit. Je sais simplement que ça a un rapport avec quelque chose dont je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de te faire part maintenant.

\- Tu sais que je finirais par le savoir Alex, murmura calmement l'assassin en croisant les bras.

\- Je sais », souffla l'espion.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis celui-ci recommença à fouiller les étagères. Dans son dos, le Russe retourna examiner le bureau, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

« Alex il faut qu'on y aille », dit-il soudain.

Le ton de sa voix suffit au jeune homme pour comprendre qu'il était temps d'accélérer les choses. Rejoignant son amant en quelques pas, il constata que des ombres bougeaient rapidement dans le jardin.

« Ils ont été plus rapides que ce à quoi je m'attendais, siffla Yassen entre ses dents.

\- On ne pourra jamais atteindre Kaplov, s'alarma l'espion en s'éloignant de la fenêtre. C'est lui qui a dû les prévenir, si ç'avait été un garde on aurait entendu plus de grabuge.

\- Il reste une possibilité, murmura l'assassin en se rapprochant de l'autre. Faire croire à Kaplov que j'ai fait tout ça pour remplir la mission qu'il m'a confiée.

\- Quelle mission ? demanda Alex en se tendant imperceptiblement.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? répliqua Yassen.

\- Toujours, répondit l'autre sans hésitation.

\- Alors suis le mouvement. »

Alex eut à peine le temps d'être surpris avant que son amant ne passe violemment son bras autour de sa nuque en pointant un pistolet sur sa tempe.

« Je suis désolé pour ta couverture Alex, mais le temps est venu de la lever. »

* * *

Et je ne vais même pas m'excuser de ce cliffhanger horrible. ;-)

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite...


	7. Fin de partie

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je pose aujourd'hui le chapitre en avance parce que je pars en week-end sans internet et que ce serait dommage que vous ne l'ayez que dimanche soir. ;-)

 **Avertissement :** Une certaine forme de violence dans ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Fin de partie**

Ne cherchant plus à rester discret, Yassen traîna l'espion hors du bureau sans refermer la porte qu'il avait crochetée plus tôt. Le jeune homme tenta de résister, mais la poigne de l'assassin ne se relâcha pas et il ne parvint qu'à récolter un coup de crosse qui l'étourdit quelque peu. Comme dans une pièce de théâtre répétée maintes fois, la porte des appartements de Kaplov s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer, et ils furent brusquement plongés dans la lumière.

Pendant les deux semaines qu'il avait passées dans l'hôtel particulier, Alex n'avait jamais pénétré dans ces pièces qui, à l'instar des autres du bâtiments, devaient conserver leur décor d'origine et leur faste tapageur. Ils étaient clairement dans l'antichambre mais elle ne contenait aucun meuble, si ce n'était un secrétaire fermé leur faisant face, et l'épais tapis qui constituait le sol avait été recouvert d'une bâche en plastique transparente. L'espion sentit l'assassin se tendre imperceptiblement dans son dos, alors qu'il réalisait que la pièce avait été préparée à l'avance dans un but bien précis. Jusqu'à quel point le mafieux avait-il anticipé leurs mouvements ?

La porte située à gauche s'ouvrit silencieusement et Kaplov sortit de ce qui était vraisemblablement sa chambre en arborant un air régalien. Il était accompagné de deux hommes lourdement armés au visage masqué qui se postèrent à ses côtés. D'un mouvement brusque, Yassen récupéra l'arme à la ceinture d'Alex, le poussa violemment au sol et le mit en joue. Il y eut un temps de silence. L'assassin se tenait immobile, ne lâchant pas des yeux son amant qui avait tourné un regard fier vers Kaplov, lequel arborait un air à la fois satisfait et amusé. Sans cesser de fixer le jeune homme, le mafieux s'adressa lentement à l'assassin :

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour les hommes que j'ai perdu ce soir Gregorovitch, dit-il sur un ton sirupeux.

\- Crédibilité, se contenta de dire Yassen sans développer.

\- Espèce de salopard, murmura Alex qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui avec un regard meurtrier.

\- J'en déduis que vous vous connaissez ? demanda Kaplov en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nos chemins se sont croisés quelques fois, il y a longtemps, répondit l'assassin face au mutisme d'Alex.

\- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en faire part lors de notre entretien ? continua le mafieux de sa voix douce au tranchant glacial.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de son identité, concéda Yassen en tâchant de paraître légèrement gêné. Selon mes informateurs, il était retourné à la vie civile, et je ne le connaissais que de loin.

\- De loin ? s'exclama l'espion en tentant de se relever. On a couché ensemble ! conclut-il en s'immobilisant à la vue des deux hommes qui se tenaient derrière Kaplov.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un visage parmi les autres, répliqua l'assassin en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme c'est intéressant, souffla le mafieux qui avait observé l'échange, de plus en plus amusé. Je croyais que les hommes ne vous intéressaient pas ?

\- À cette époque, il n'avait rien d'un homme. »

À ces mots, les yeux d'Alex s'arrondirent comme des billes et il bondit vers Yassen qui le repoussa violemment au sol d'un coup de pied. Kaplov ne fit pas un geste mais laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Il porta de nouveaux son regard sur les deux hommes et constata que l'assassin avait ôté la sécurité de son pistolet en le pointant de nouveaux sur le plus jeune.

« Vous m'avez plu dès le début Gregorovitch, dit-il avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents, et il me faut reconnaître que pour l'instant, ce sentiment ne se dément pas.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, grogna l'espion avec un sourire désabusé, il a tendance à planter un couteau dans le dos de ceux qui l'apprécient.

\- Pas quand ceux qui m'apprécient me payent, rétorqua Yassen avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, cracha Alex en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu as pourtant été bien prompt à me faire confiance tout à l'heure, fit remarquer l'assassin.

\- Crois bien que si j'avais eu le choix, je ne l'aurais fait pour rien au monde, grimaça l'espion.

\- J'avoue que vous m'impressionnez Gregorovitch, reprit Kaplov en contournant lentement la bâche pour se diriger vers le secrétaire. Je ne pensais pas que vous obtiendriez des résultats aussi rapidement.

\- Vous comme moi savons que l'efficacité est la seule chose qui ait une quelconque valeur dans ce monde, répondit l'assassin.

\- Je ne peux que vous approuver sur ce point, acquiesça le mafieux d'un air sérieux avant de se tourner vers le meuble en sortant une clé d'une poche intérieure de sa veste. Vous avez les réponses que je vous ai demandées ?

\- Le seul élément qui me manque vous apparaîtra sans doute », répliqua Yassen en marquant un temps d'arrêt.

Le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure résonna dans le silence et Kaplov ouvrit largement les battants du secrétaire qui tournèrent sur leurs gonds, parfaitement huilés. À l'intérieur, l'éclat métallique de plusieurs objets d'aspect chirurgical fit frissonner imperceptiblement Alex, qui remarqua toutefois qu'une des parties du meuble abritait des dossiers. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut que Yassen avait fait la même constatation. Le mafieux se retourna et ôta sa veste, qu'il plia soigneusement et déposa sous les documents.

« Je vous écoute, annonça-t-il calmement en remontant ses manches.

\- Alex Rider, répondit l'assassin, espionner pour le compte du MI6 semble être chez lui une affaire de famille.

\- Alex Rider, répéta lentement Kaplov, l'adolescent qui a mis Scorpia à genoux.

\- Je me serais fait un plaisir de vous le dire moi-même si vous me l'aviez demandé poliment, ironisa le jeune homme.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Kaplov en se retournant pour fouiller dans le secrétaire derrière lui. J'aurais dû reconnaître les marques particulières laissées par cet instrument qui j'en suis sûr te sera familier. »

Il présenta alors un couteau à lame dentelée, et l'espion se força à garder un visage impassible alors que se rappelaient à lui les douloureux souvenirs liés à son passage entre les mains des bourreaux de Scorpia. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir. Le mafieux fit alors un geste de la main et l'un de ses hommes vint se placer rapidement derrière Alex pour le relever et lui emprisonner les bras. Celui-ci ne se débattit pas, sachant que le gorille n'hésiterait pas à lui déboîter les épaules pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. De son côté, le mafieux reposa le couteau pour se saisir d'une longue rapière à la poignée finement ouvragée et à l'aspect acéré.

« Et maintenant, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, si tu me disais ce que tu es venu chercher ici.

\- Je suis sûr que vous le savez pertinemment, siffla Alex avec venin.

\- Cela ne semble pas être le cas de notre ami commun, remarqua distraitement Kaplov en s'approchant du jeune homme. Pourtant, cela le concernerait tu ne penses pas ? conclut-il en passant lentement la lame sur sa joue, laissant une mince estafilade dans son sillage.

\- Votre entreprise est vouée à l'échec, répondit calmement Alex sans quitter Kaplov des yeux. Le MI6 n'est pas le seul à vouloir vous empêcher de reformer Scorpia et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul espion à graviter autour de vous.

\- Vous voulez ressusciter Scorpia, répéta Yassen d'un ton neutre imperceptiblement teinté de perplexité, en abaissant son arme sans remettre la sécurité.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous révéler la vraie raison de votre présence ici Grégorovitch, commença le mafieux en ouvrant simultanément la veste d'Alex de la pointe de son épée. Nous sommes de la vieille école vous et moi. Tout comme vous devez à Scorpia vos talents, je lui dois ma réputation d'homme redoutable et une grande partie de mon influence. Même toi, Alex, lui dois plus que tu ne le penses. »

À ces mots, le jeune homme éclata d'un rire sans joie qui glaça le sang de Yassen. Il n'avait pas entendu un tel son depuis longtemps et il aurait préféré ne jamais l'entendre de nouveau.

« La seule chose que je dois à Scorpia, dit-il avec un sourire inquiétant, c'est la perte de ma raison et croyez bien que je ne lui en suis guère reconnaissant. »

Le regard de Kaplov se durcit et d'un mouvement vif, il découpa de haut en bas le T-Shirt que portait l'espion, éraflant légèrement sa peau au passage. Il en écarta ensuite délicatement les pans, affichant de nouveau un air calme et satisfait, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable et Alex avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient follement dans le relatif silence de l'antichambre. Il essayait de respirer le moins fort possible, pour ne pas gêner la danse de l'épée qui traçait des arabesques sur son torse, provoquant chair de poule et frissons involontaires.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas comprendre Alex, reprit Kaplov comme s'il s'adressait à un jeune enfant. Il est normal que tu ne voies pas à quel point cette organisation est essentielle. Si la situation demeure inchangée, s'il ne se trouve plus personne pour former la relève, bientôt ce sera l'anarchie et il n'y aura plus aucun Yassen Gregorovitch pour éliminer sans un bruit la totalité d'une garde rapprochée. Ce sera le chaos.

\- Vous êtes fou à lier, souffla l'espion dans un murmure, en lisant sur le visage du mafieux toute la passion que lui inspirait sa cause.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas quel est mon rôle dans cette affaire », demanda l'assassin qui espérait détourner d'Alex l'attention de Kaplov.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme absorbé par les mouvements de la lame. Celle-ci fit le tour du nombril du jeune homme, et remonta le long de son torse en s'enfonçant légèrement. Alex fut obligé de relever la tête en sentant la pointe appuyer sur sa gorge et transpercer légèrement la peau. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, tâchant de rester immobile. Quelques instants plus tard, le mafieux abaissa l'épée et recula avec un léger sourire.

« Fascinant et dangereux, murmura Kaplov comme pour lui-même avant de secouer la tête. Je veux que vous fassiez parti de la renaissance de Scorpia Gregorovitch, ajouta-t-il d'un ton assuré en se tournant vers Yassen. Vous êtes le symbole de sa raison d'être et je ne vois personne d'autre qui incarnerait mieux ses valeurs.

\- J'ai quitté Scorpia il y a plus de dix ans, remarqua l'assassin d'un ton neutre.

\- Ce n'était que temporaire, éluda le mafieux avec un vague geste de la main. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que ce cher Alex mettrait à bas la plus grande organisation du monde. Après tout, vous savez comme moi que Scorpia ne vous laisse jamais vraiment partir, conclut-il avec un regard de connivence.

\- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? demanda Yassen sans rien laisser transparaître de son impatience.

\- Je voudrais que vous m'assistiez à sa tête, répondit Kaplov en essuyant sa lame sur un tissu blanc qu'il avait pris dans le secrétaire. Que vous rassembliez ceux qui ont été formés et que vous en fassiez en à leur tour des maîtres, que vous trouviez de jeunes gens ayant du potentiel. Utilisez vos contacts, je suis sûr que vous n'en manquez pas.

\- J'ai toujours travaillé seul, rétorqua l'assassin. Je ne suis certainement pas votre meilleure option.

\- Votre franchise vous honore mais permettez-moi de vous contredire, commença Kaplov en rangeant la rapière et en se saisissant d'un couteau d'aspect plus simple. Je suis convaincu que vous avez la discrétion et le discernement nécessaires à cette mission. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus avant des détails, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis désolé mon cher Alex, reprit-il en s'approchant de nouveau de l'espion, mais je crains que notre délicieuse relation doive prendre fin et crois-bien que j'en suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi, répondit Alex qui avait veillé à se tenir tranquille pour recueillir le plus d'informations possible.

\- Tu me pardonneras une dernière lubie, continua le mafieux comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Quelques envies que j'ai eues parfois, en voyant cette peau si fine, murmura-t-il en appuyant la lame de son couteau sur la gorge de l'espion pour y tracer une ligne rouge.

\- J'avais cru comprendre oui, souffla Alex en épiant Yassen du coin de l'œil.

\- Quel dommage que je rencontre trop tard cette langue si bien pendue, soupira Kaplov. Je déplore de ne pas avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

\- Vous vous en seriez lassé, continua Alex, en essayant de gagner du temps et de deviner quel allait être le premier mouvement de l'assassin.

\- Évidemment, mais nos moments ensemble auraient été tellement plus amusants », répondit le mafieux en enfonçant un peu plus profondément la lame de son couteau dans la peau d'Alex pour tracer une ligne qui allait de son nombril à sa ceinture.

Écartant légèrement son couteau de la peau de l'espion, le mafieux commença délicatement à ouvrir son pantalon, ses intentions ne faisant guère de doute. Le jeune homme se tendit, sentant que si Yassen voulait passer à l'action, c'était le moment idéal. Soudain, au milieu du silence qui s'était fait presque total dans la pièce, Alex entendit un bruit sourd, et il vit dans le dos du mafieux son homme de main s'effondrer avec un son mat. Kaplov se retourna brusquement et l'espion en profita pour lui décocher un coup de genou violent dans le bas-ventre. Rejetant brutalement la tête en arrière, il entendit un craquement et la pression exercée sur ses bras se relâcha suffisamment pour qu'il les libère, juste à temps pour parer un coup de Kaplov qui s'était déjà ressaisi. Pivotant sur un pied, Alex envoya l'autre dans le visage du mafieux qui tituba. Dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, il vit l'assassin saisir la tête de l'homme de main et lui briser la nuque d'un geste précis et implacable.

Kaplov se dirigea vers la porte, mais Yassen l'intercepta et le jeta violemment sur la bâche avec un uppercut qui lui brisa le nez. Alex saisit au vol le pistolet que lui envoya l'assassin et le pointa sur le mafieux en enlevant la sécurité. Ce dernier tenta de se relever mais face aux deux hommes qui le tenaient en joue, il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un petit rire. Pas un cri n'avait été émis durant la scène et pendant un temps, aucun des trois n'effectua un geste.

« Ainsi donc la rumeur était vraie, articula lentement Kaplov en pressant sa main droite sous son nez en sang, l'indomptable Gregorovitch a trahi son camp pour le cul étroit d'un gamin.

\- Je n'ai jamais été dans un autre camp que le mien, rétorqua Yassen sans que ni lui ni l'espion ne relèvent l'insulte. Et je suis certain que vous accordiez une certaine foi à cette rumeur, alors pourquoi m'avoir engagé ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? soupira le mafieux d'un air faussement tragique. Naïveté ? Espoir d'être détrompé ? Goût du risque ? J'avais l'impression de faire face à celui que j'ai été. Nous sommes faits de la même matière, des êtres solitaires, sans véritable attache, traçant seuls notre route. Et il semblerait que nous ayons les mêmes goûts en matière d'amants, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en regardant brièvement Alex, j'avoue avoir pris grand plaisir à profiter de ce qui ne m'appartenait pas.

\- Nous partageons peut-être une vision semblable du monde, mais c'est sans doute la seule chose que nous ayons en commun.

\- Je m'attendais à plus de réaction de ta part Alex, s'étonna Kaplov sans faire cas de la réponse de l'assassin. Pas de protestation fière à l'idée d'avoir été traité comme un outil ? Je suis presque déçu.

\- Vous pensez réellement avoir compris qui j'étais ? répliqua Alex avec un sourire mi-surpris et mi-amusé. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'appartiens plus, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour moi un objet de honte. Finalement, conclut-il en désarmant son pistolet et en le rangeant dans sa ceinture, à vous croire supérieur à tous, vous fonctionnez sans doute de manière bien plus simple et naïve que moi.

\- J'ai rarement vu lavage de cerveau si remarquablement exécuté, dit le mafieux en observant le jeune homme se rapprocher du secrétaire. Peut-être aurais-je dû directement me tourner vers le MI6 pour former la relève de Scorpia.

\- Encore une fois, vous ne voyez que ce vous voulez croire, répondit Alex avec un sourire en coin. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'appartenais au MI6. »

Le regard de Kaplov se fit légèrement interrogatif tandis qu'il passait de l'espion à l'assassin, tâchant de comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé, mais rapidement, son visage redevint impassible, et il n'eut aucune réaction en voyant l'espion se saisir du dossier qu'il avait mis des années à constituer. Lorsque celui-ci sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un briquet et mit feu aux autres papiers contenus dans le secrétaire, il se contenta de faire une remarque sur un ton presque attristé :

« Un si beau secrétaire datant de l'époque de la grande Catherine, quelle tristesse...

\- De toute façon, sourit froidement Alex en tâchant de se rhabiller du mieux qu'il put, vous n'en aurez plus l'usage. Dommage que vous n'ayez gardé qu'un seul exemplaire de ce dossier, ajouta-t-il après un petit silence.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en l'informatique, répondit le mafieux avec un petit sourire en coin. Apparemment, j'ai eu tort de l'accorder à un assassin.

\- On ne peut pas toujours faire les bons paris, souffla Yassen

\- Je suppose que me tuer était la dernière partie de ta mission, interrogea Kaplov en se tournant vers Alex.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua celui-ci avec un air réjoui. Le MI6 sera sans doute horrifié d'apprendre la nouvelle. Votre disparition va bouleverser tout l'échiquier que vous aviez si soigneusement mis en place et ils vont devoir recommencer tous leurs travaux de renseignement à zéro. Mon chef sera furieux et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir. »

Le mafieux eut un rire éberlué et secoua légèrement la tête tandis que Yassen se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Kaplov reprit soudainement la parole, son grand sourire tranchant avec le contenu de ses propos :

« Vous êtes deux face à des dizaines d'hommes ayant l'ordre de tirer à vue. Si vous me tuez, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir vivants.

\- Parce que vous nous laisseriez partir sans dommage si on ne vous tuait pas ? ironisa Alex. Entre nous Serguei, murmura l'espion en se rapprochant du mafieux comme pour lui faire une confidence, vous pensez vraiment qu'une poignée d'hommes font peur à l'assassin qui incarne Scorpia et à l'adolescent qui l'a mise à genoux ? »

Le jeune homme sentit alors un sifflement près de son oreille et à quelques centimètres de lui, Kaplov s'effondra au sol, un trou entre les deux yeux et un léger sourire encore aux lèvres. Alex se releva calmement et fit face à son amant avec un air désabusé.

« Frimeur, dit-il en rangeant tant bien que mal le dossier dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu », répliqua Yassen avec un regard amusé en portant la main à son talkie-walkie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme vous le sentez sans doute, nous approchons de la fin, et j'espère vraiment que le dénouement vous plaira. ;-)

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'écris pour moi mais je poste pour vous, et j'aime toujours savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes histoires... ^^

À la semaine prochaine !


	8. Partir en flammes

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais qui j'espère vous plaira quand même. ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Partir en flammes**

En entendant son amant donner quelques ordres en russe, trop rapidement pour qu'il y comprenne grand chose, Alex alla se placer contre la porte qui menait au couloir, tâchant de repérer s'il y avait du mouvement à l'extérieur. Un rapide coup d'oeil au plafond lui suffit pour comprendre que Kaplov n'avait pas jugé bon de faire équiper ses propres appartements de caméras de sécurité ce qui, dans la situation actuelle, s'avérait extrêmement pratique. Silencieusement, l'assassin vint se placer en face de lui et lui envoya une seconde arme qu'il avait vraisemblablement prise dans le secrétaire.

« Dans un premier temps, il faut qu'on se rende compte des effectifs, chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je propose qu'on se contente de traverser le couloir et que l'on s'enferme dans le bureau de Kaplov. Ça nous permettra d'avoir une vue sur le jardin et une idée du déploiement des troupes.

\- Je ne comprends pas que Kaplov ait fait appel à autant d'hommes uniquement pour éviter que je ne m'échappe alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui j'étais il y a une demi-heure. Ça n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama Alex en fronçant les sourcils et en tâchant de garder bas le volume de sa voix.

\- Il en savait sans doute beaucoup plus que ce qu'il nous a dit, répondit Yassen. Il est même probable qu'il ait anticipé mon revirement et qu'il ait voulu s'assurer que nous ne nous sortirions pas vivants du piège qu'il nous a tendus.

\- Sans veiller à se protéger davantage ? s'étonna Alex avec un léger ricanement. C'est complètement absurde.

\- Ne me dit pas que sa mégalomanie et la taille de son ego t'ont échappé ? ironisa l'assassin. Il ne serait pas le premier chef de gang à s'entourer de gardes du corps tout en se croyant dans le même temps indestructible. »

Alex afficha un air dubitatif mais ne répondit rien. Peut-être Kaplov était-il vraiment semblable à tous les autres. Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'il avait affaire à des hommes trop sûrs d'eux. Sans quitter Yassen des yeux, l'espion ôta la sécurité de son arme tandis que son amant posait doucement sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Celui-ci fit un petit signe de tête, et Alex se tendit.

« Je vais sortir en premier, dit rapidement l'assassin, leur confusion à ma vue jouera en ma faveur. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et resserra instinctivement ses mains sur son arme, sentant malgré lui l'adrénaline et l'excitation monter en lui. L'autre dut le sentir car il fit un léger sourire avant de sortir calmement de la pièce. Alex entendit un bref échange en russe avant de distinguer le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant. Sans un regard aux trois cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de l'antichambre, il sortit en courant dans le couloir et se précipita dans le bureau qui se trouvait de l'autre côté tandis qu'on ouvrait le feu. Yassen abattit froidement trois hommes d'autant de tirs précis avant de se replier derrière la porte.

Alex se rendit immédiatement à la fenêtre mais ne distingua personne dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans le jardin. Soudain, deux cordes tombèrent devant les carreaux, sans doute envoyées par des hommes qui étaient montés sur le toit, et il se jeta d'instinct vers l'interrupteur qui commandait les volets blindés, repéré plus tôt. L'assassin interrompit son geste d'un mouvement brusque en le poussant d'autorité derrière le bureau en bois massif du mafieux.

« Les vitres sont à l'épreuve des balles et il nous faut une sortie de secours, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

\- Tu as réussi à voir combien ils étaient ? demanda Alex en tirant sur un homme qui s'était affiché dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse rejoindre le jardin par le couloir, répondit Yassen en regardant rapidement par dessus le bureau.

\- Le jardin ? répéta Alex en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Ça serait plus rapide si on passait par la rue non ?

\- Pas pour ce que j'ai prévu.

\- Ce que tu as prévu a un rapport avec ton coup de talkie-walkie je suppose ? s'enquit l'espion, désabusé.

\- Je savais que je ne couchais pas avec toi seulement pour ton physique », rétorqua l'autre d'un air faussement sérieux.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel mais se ressaisit bien vite en avisant la bombe lacrymogène que les hommes de Kaplov venaient de lancer dans la pièce. Aussitôt, protégeant son nez et sa bouche d'une main, il bondit par dessus le bureau, couvert par Yassen qui tua les deux hommes qui avaient tenté d'entrer. Alex attrapa la bombe et la jeta dans le couloir d'un mouvement précis. Sans en attendre une seconde, l'assassin se releva à son tour et fit signe à son amant d'ouvrir la fenêtre tandis qu'il dégoupillait une grenade avec son pouce. Il compta calmement cinq secondes avant de sortir le torse par la fenêtre et de la jeter avec force vers les hommes qui descendaient en rappel contre le mur. Celle-ci explosa alors qu'il se jetait sur Alex pour le plaquer au sol.

Les panneaux de verre volèrent en éclat au-dessus de leur tête et ils entendirent distinctement crier tandis que trois corps sans vie chutaient lourdement. Sans perdre de temps, ils se relevèrent, un peu sonnés, et sortirent de la pièce par la fenêtre au moment où un groupe de cinq hommes entrait par la porte. En s'aidant des moulures extérieures de l'hôtel particulier, si typiques de l'architecture de Saint-Pétersbourg, l'espion et l'assassin descendirent rapidement. Une fois au niveau du jardin, ils se placèrent dans une niche qui avait vraisemblablement abrité autrefois une statue pour éviter les tirs provenant d'au-dessus d'eux. Yassen constata cependant avec soulagement qu'aucun ne venait du jardin lui-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de palles se fit entendre et un hélicoptère vint se placer en vol stationnaire au dessus du parterre principal.

« Tu as appelé un hélicoptère ?! s'exclama Alex en se retournant pour regarder son amant avec des yeux ronds. Sérieusement ?

\- Je savais qu'il était probable qu'on doive partir en catastrophe, répondit calmement l'assassin en remplaçant le chargeur vide de son pistolet, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'au moins ce soit avec style, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'hallucine, souffla l'espion en sortant brièvement la tête de la niche pour tirer sur un homme qui avait contourné le mur où ils se trouvaient. Et comment on le rejoint ton hélico ?

\- En courant, dit simplement Yassen. Je vais faire diversion, continua-t-il en tirant à son tour, à mon signal tu fonces, compris ? »

Son ton n'admettait pas de contestation et Alex hocha rapidement la tête, l'air très sérieux. Alors que son amant s'apprêtait à sortir de la niche pour aller vers le centre du bâtiment, il lui attrapa le bras et agrippa violemment sa nuque pour lui planter un baiser aussi violent que bref sur les lèvres. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au jeune homme, l'assassin disparut au coin du mur. L'espion ferma les yeux et se força à inspirer profondément. Ce serait bientôt fini. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient hors de danger. Plus que quelques minutes...

« Maintenant ! » cria Yassen avant qu'une nouvelle explosion ne se fasse entendre.

Alex s'élança sur le perron et courut sans se retourner jusqu'au milieu du parterre principal, en slalomant légèrement pour éviter les quelques tirs qui émanaient encore de l'étage. Il sentit soudain une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le flanc droit et il poussa un cri en portant la main à son côté. Derrière lui, il entendit Yassen s'exclamer « Alex ! » et il se força à continuer à courir. L'assassin arriva rapidement à son niveau et le saisit par la taille d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il attrapait l'échelle de corde qui venait de tomber de l'hélicoptère au-dessus d'eux. Il plaça son pied sur un échelon tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur l'espion qui agrippa à son tour l'échelle de sa main gauche.

L'appareil prit de l'altitude, laissant derrière eux l'hôtel particulier et le centre de Saint-Pétersbourg. En temps normal, Yassen aurait profité de sa position en hauteur pour tenter d'abattre le plus de gardes possible, mais lâcher Alex alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille n'aurait vraiment pas été une bonne idée. Le jeune homme était pressé contre lui, et ne tenait debout presque que grâce au bras qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Yassen vit ses lèvres marmonner quelque chose, mais le bruit du vent l'empêcha de saisir exactement la teneur de ses propos. Il tenta d'évaluer la gravité de sa blessure, mais l'obscurité et les vêtements sombres de l'espion ne lui permettaient pas d'établir un diagnostic précis. Il pouvait toutefois sentir sa manche s'humidifier, et il savait qu'Alex allait avoir besoin de soins rapidement.

Crochetant son bras gauche autour de l'échelon, il activa le talkie-walkie qu'il avait sur l'épaule et demanda au pilote de l'hélicoptère de se diriger vers une clinique privée au nord de la ville, qui acceptait tous les blessés sans poser de question. Il avait à l'origine prévu de rejoindre la Finlande en bateau, mais si la blessure du jeune homme était sérieuse, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le recoudre à la va vite. Kaplov était une figure essentielle de la mafia locale et sa disparition allait rapidement se savoir. La lutte de succession qui en découlerait leur permettrait de gagner du temps, mais même sans cela Yassen aurait fait le détour. Il fut tiré brusquement de ses pensées lorsque Alex lâcha l'échelle et s'effondra dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha plus fermement et serra les dents. Si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à temps à la clinique...

* * *

Là pour le coup, je suis vraiment désolée de ce cliffhanger, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas poster la fin d'une traite car oui, vous aurez sans doute compris que la fin n'est plus très loin. ;-)

Merci d'avoir lu et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ! À la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	9. Attentes

**Jeu de Dupes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà déjà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Quand je pense qu'à la base je voulais juste écrire un petit one-shot sur Alex et Yassen se croisant dans les couloirs d'une boîte de nuit, j'ai du mal à crois que ça ait pris autant d'ampleur. XD

 **Avertissement :** Scène à caractère sexuel. Légèrement, mais tout de même.

Bonne lecture et à tout de suite en pas de page ! ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Attentes**

Yassen fixait sans la voir l'aube qui pointait à la fenêtre de la chambre aseptisée où il se trouvait. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et le menton posé sur ses poings fermés, il refusait de laisser trop longtemps son regard s'attarder sur la forme qui occupait le seul lit de la pièce. Presque malgré lui, son esprit déroula les évènements qui les y avait conduits.

Il était arrivé quelque heures auparavant en portant son amant inconscient dans ses bras. Il avait emprunté une porte située sur le côté de la clinique, traditionnellement réservée aux patients les moins conventionnels. Refusant de céder à la panique, il avait fait appeler une chirurgienne à qui il avait déjà eu affaire quelques fois, quand il avait commencé sa carrière d'assassin en solitaire et qu'il avait été un temps vulnérable. Il aurait refusé de confier la vie d'Alex à quiconque d'autre.

Celui-ci avait rapidement été emmené au bloc opératoire, mais la femme avait refusé net qu'il le suive dans la pièce. Refusant de rester assis et inactif, il était ressorti du bâtiment pour s'arranger avec le pilote d'hélicoptère qui avait accepté de revenir le lendemain pour leur faire quitter le pays. Il avait récupéré dans l'appareil le sac contenant certaines de ses affaires et il était aussitôt allé se changer, veillant à récupérer ses vêtements tachés de sang pour ne laisser derrière lui aucune trace matérielle. Il en fit de même avec les habits d'Alex, qu'il enfouit le plus rapidement possible dans son sac.

Il s'était ensuite résolu à attendre et était retourné devant la porte du bloc. Un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long plus tard, le médecin ressortit de la salle. Elle lui expliqua de manière succincte que la blessure du jeune homme ne présentait pas de caractère fatal en elle-même mais que l'immense perte de sang qu'elle avait occasionnée avait causé un affaiblissement général alarmant. Une transfusion avait été nécessaire mais ses constantes vitales avaient été stabilisées et il faudrait désormais attendre qu'il se réveille, ce qui pouvait prendre quelques heures comme quelques jours. Sur ces mots, la femme avait salué l'assassin d'un bref signe de tête avant de retourner à d'autres patients. Yassen suivit l'interne qui emmena Alex du bloc à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, et il l'aida à le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Une fois la perfusion attachée au bras du jeune homme et l'infirmier parti, il s'était assis sur une chaise au chevet de l'espion. Chaise qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis.

Attendre. Il avait toujours été très bon à ça. Attendre des heures qu'une cible vienne se mettre en position pour mourir. Attendre des jours un contact au milieu de nulle part. Attendre des mois que les conditions soient réunies pour mener à bien une opération. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup imaginaient, son métier était avant tout fait d'attente, et il n'y voyait la plupart du temps aucun inconvénient. Mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il trouvait cette attente insupportable.

Il savait que ce n'était certainement pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'Alex était blessé. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était non seulement confronté directement aux conséquences directes d'une blessure mais également qu'il en était en grande partie responsable. Clignant des yeux, il détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le tourner vers son amant, dont la peau habituellement hâlée présentait à ce moment une couleur presque cadavérique. Il observa sa poitrine se soulever faiblement mais à intervalles réguliers et il laissa échapper un long soupir.

Il avait hâte que le jeune homme se réveille. Il avait hâte de le voir rire d'une inquiétude qu'il tournerait en dérision pour masquer le fait que celle-ci le touchait profondément. Il avait hâte de l'entendre se plaindre des nouvelles cicatrices qu'il avait gagnées tout en frissonnant à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle fois frôlé la mort. Il avait hâte de croiser un regard libéré du souci qui s'y trouvait depuis des semaines. Il avait hâte de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'y garder sans risquer d'être abattu sans sommation.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Yassen sourit légèrement en réalisant qu'il s'était peu à peu penché en avant jusqu'à saisir la main de l'espion. Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien laissé échapper à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Si jamais Alex venait à apprendre le tour que prenaient ses pensées quand il était concerné, il n'aurait jamais fini d'en entendre parler.

o0o

Alex ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Confus, il tenta de se redresser, mais une vive douleur lui traversa le flanc et il se rallongea en grimaçant. Tournant la tête, il tenta d'identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait mais celui-ci lui était inconnu. Il était étendu sur le côté droit d'un lit à deux places situé dans une chambre claire meublée de manière impersonnelle. Une grande baie vitrée occupait la quasi-totalité d'un pan de mur et indiquait que la pièce était située au moins au dixième étage d'un immeuble donnant sur une grande ville. Au vu de l'absence de balcon et de la présence d'un menu sur la table de chevet, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une chambre d'hôtel. Face à lui, une porte ouverte menait à un salon, et à gauche du lit se trouvait une autre porte qui devait conduire à la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille mais le seul bruit audible était celui du climatiseur, et il en conclut qu'il devait être seul dans l'appartement. Inspirant profondément, il se redressa lentement en se tenant le côté, et s'adossa aux oreillers. Il repoussa alors la couverture pour examiner sa blessure. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir et d'un large T-Shirt qu'il remonta lentement. La partie basse de son torse était entourée d'un bandage et il s'apprêtait à le retirer pour se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Il sursauta légèrement et se redressa, cherchant instinctivement du regard dans la pièce un objet qui pourrait servir d'arme. Mais ses épaules se relâchèrent bien vite quand il vit son amant se dessiner sur le seuil. Celui-ci ne semblait arborer aucune blessure et Alex ne put empêcher le soulagement de s'afficher sur son visage, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Yassen.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé, dit-il en allant ranger les quelques vêtements qu'il venait d'acquérir dans l'armoire.

\- Et ça fait longtemps que je dors ? demanda l'espion en le suivant attentivement des yeux.

\- Trois jours, répondit l'autre calmement sans se retourner.

\- Trois jours ?! s'exclama Alex.

\- Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua Yassen. Il a fallu te faire une transfusion et tu ne t'es même pas réveillé pendant l'opération.

\- Opération ? répéta de nouveau le jeune homme, encore sous le choc.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, annonça l'assassin en fermant l'armoire et en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, la balle t'a traversé sans toucher d'organe vital. Il a seulement fallu t'enlever un bout d'intestin grêle mais comme tu avais mangé peu de temps auparavant...

\- C'est bon ! l'interrompit l'espion en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de l'autre. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin des détails. J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

\- Tu pourras enlever les fils dans deux semaines, commença Yassen en gardant la main d'Alex dans la sienne, mais tu en garderas des cicatrices.

\- Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez, marmonna le plus jeune en grimaçant.

\- Selon le médecin, reprit l'assassin sans relever la remarque, tu ne seras pas complètement guéri avant au moins deux mois, je crois que c'est le bon moment de demander des vacances au MI6.

\- Demander ? s'étonna faussement Alex avec un sourire en coin. Étant données les circonstances, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire, ils comprendront tous seuls. Et puis, ajouta-t-il après un petit moment de silence, je n'ai pas très envie d'être dans les parages quand ils apprendront que Kaplov est mort. Il est possible qu'ils m'aient expressément indiqué de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas...

\- A priori ici, tu devrais être suffisamment loin de leur courroux, rit légèrement Yassen en le rapprochant de lui avec précaution.

\- Et c'est où ici ? demanda l'espion en se serrant contre l'autre.

\- Helsinki, je ne voulais pas faire trop de trajet dans l'état où tu étais.

\- Trop aimable », souffla Alex en clôturant la distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

Fermant les yeux, il entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras pour se coller à lui. Légèrement déséquilibré, celui-ci posa sa main droite sur le lit tandis qu'il caressait lentement la joue du jeune homme de l'autre. Bientôt, le baiser se fit plus passionné et Yassen se penchait pour l'allonger sur le lit quand ce dernier afficha subitement une expression de douleur. L'assassin se recula aussitôt, alarmé, et inspecta rapidement le bandage mais il fut rassuré de ne voir aucune trace de sang. La chirurgienne de la clinique avait été aussi efficace que discrète.

« On dirait que nous allons devoir repousser à plus tard nos fougueux ébats, grimaça Alex en se retenant de frotter sa blessure comme il l'aurait fait pour un point de côté.

\- Tout dépend des-dits ébats », murmura le Russe avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour alors qu'il s'allongeait plus précautionneusement. Yassen se pencha de nouveau, en veillant à ne pas appliquer de poids sur le corps qui se trouvait en-dessous du sien, et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, plus langoureusement que passionnément. Puis, agrippant les cheveux de son amant, l'assassin lui tira légèrement la tête en arrière pour mordiller son cou. Celui-ci se mit à vibrer légèrement, ce qui le fit sourire. Après avoir orné la peau plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée d'un suçon violacé, celui-ci se releva prestement et se débarrassa de ses vêtements, pour ne garder que son boxer qui ne cachait rien de son excitation.

L'espion écarta lentement les jambes pour que son amant puisse se placer entre elles. Alex ignora les tiraillements de sa blessure alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant comme des désespérés. Ils étaient passés tellement près de tout perdre. Il leur faudrait être encore plus attentifs à l'avenir mais pour l'instant... Le jeune homme chassa ces pensées noires de son esprit pour profiter de la présence de son amant qu'il allait enfin avoir à lui seul. Il laissa échapper un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres quand celui-ci passa une main dans son boxer pour lui caresser les fesses. Il s'accrocha plus fermement à ses épaules et leurs coups de reins redoublèrent d'intensité. Quelques instants plus tard, l'assassin se figea et se libéra en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'espion. Alex serra les dents pour se distraire de la douleur abdominale fugace mais bien présente qu'il ressentit quand il jouit à son tour, quelques secondes plus tard. Il prenait de grandes inspirations pour se détendre quand il laissa soudainement échapper un petit rire. Yassen lui jeta un regard perplexe en s'allongeant à côté de lui tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

« Jouir comme des ados sans même enlever nos vêtements, sourit le jeune homme, ça doit te rappeler de très vieux souvenirs non ?

\- Sois assuré que dès que je pourrais me servir de tes orifices sans risquer de voir tes intestins sortir par d'autres, je te ferai regretter tout ce que tu auras pu dire », énonça calmement l'assassin en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur l'espion.

Alex ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes face à cette affirmation. Entendre une telle vulgarité émaner de son amant le surprenait grandement. Lui qui d'habitude le reprenait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait jurer... Malgré ses airs froids et calculateurs, celui-ci avait dû être vraiment inquiet en ne le voyant pas se réveiller. L'espion sentit un sourire s'étaler lentement sur ses lèvres. Même s'il tentait, assez mal il fallait l'avouer, de le cacher, l'amour que l'assassin lui portait apparaissait de plus en plus évident.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sentit la respiration de Yassen devenir plus régulière, signe qu'il s'était endormi, sans doute pour la première fois depuis trois jours. Se calant encore plus près de lui, il écouta les battements calmes de son cœur et ferma à son tour les yeux. Oui, ils allaient prendre de longues vacances et ni le fantôme de Scorpia ni l'omniprésent MI6 ne les en empêcheraient.

 **FIN**

* * *

Mine de rien, je suis toute émue de mettre un point final à cette histoire... Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin, j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous aura plu. ^^

À bientôt peut-être sur une autre fic et d'ici là portez vous bien !


End file.
